Tourner la page
by ilianakate
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Mac décide de se remettre sur le marché des célibataires... Commence à la fin de l'épisode 23 saison 1 et durant la saison 2. SMAC what else?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**Voici ma seconde fic sur CSI:NY qui se situe à la fin de l'épisode 23 de la saison 1, avant que Mac ne parte rejoindre Rose. **

**Je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire une fic, mais à la demande de gsr45, j'ai décider d'écrire une suite à cet OS, donc il y aura un deuxième chapitre, et peut-être même un troisième, je verrais… **

**En attendant, bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Assis à mon bureau , je repensais aux évènements des derniers jours. Lorsque Stella m'avait demander pourquoi je portais mon alliance, j'avais été incapable de lui donner une réponse. Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je la portais encore. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais incapable de la retirer. J'avais essayer bien sûr, mais n'y étais pas parvenu. La retirer revenait à perdre mon dernier lien avec Claire. Cette alliance était la preuve tangible qu'elle avait été ma femme et que j'avais été son mari. Un lien indestructible. Un lien que même la mort ne pouvait rompre. Pourtant, je savais que Claire n'aurait pas aimer me voir me réfugier dans le passé, ignorant les opportunités de la vie.

Après la fusillade d'aujourd'hui, je réalisais que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Non pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà constater avant. J'avais été témoin de bien trop d'atrocité pour ne pas savoir à quel point la vie était éphémère. La mort de Claire en était la parfaite illustration. Oui, je connaissais mieux que personne le côté injuste et douloureux de la vie. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Claire, j'envisageais enfin de reprendre le court de ma vie. Claire ferait toujours partie de moi, elle avait fait de moi un homme meilleur, mais elle était morte, et elle ne voudrait pas que je me comporte comme si j'étais mort avec elle.

C'était ce que Stella avait essayer de me faire comprendre, mais que j'avais préférer ne pas entendre. Stella qui trouvait toujours les mots pour me réconforter, m'apaiser et me remettre sur les rails. J'avais conscience de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie. Après la mort de Claire, c'était elle qui m'avait soutenu sans rien demander en retour. Dieu seul sait ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là pour veiller sur moi. Bien sûr, il nous arrivait de nous disputer, violemment même, mais c'était normal. Nous avions tous les deux de forts tempéraments, alors forcément ça faisait des étincelles entre nous. Cette idée amena un fin sourire sur mes lèvres. Stella Bonassera avait un tempérament de feu, mais c'était aussi une personne loyale et attentionnée.

Durant toutes mes réflexions, je jouais avec la carte que m'avait remise Rose. Elle m'avait inviter à sortir. J'avais presque été déstabilisé en comprenant ses intentions. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'étais sorti du circuit. La seule femme que je fréquentais, c'était Stella. Et encore, je ne savais pas si on pouvait dire que nous nous fréquentions. Après tout, nous n'étions qu'amis, et c'était en tant que tels que nous sortions dîner. En soupirant, je m'apprêtais à me remettre à ma paperasse lorsque Danny entra dans mon bureau. Je retenais un soupir en le voyant apparaître. Notre discussion fut brève, comme souvent ces derniers temps, depuis la fusillade dans laquelle Danny avait été impliqué.

Lorsque Danny quitta mon bureau, légèrement voûté, mon regard se posa sur Stella, et mon cerveau s'éteignit. Elle était éblouissante. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux bouclés était remontés sur le somment de son crâne, dégageant sa nuque fine et délicate. J'avais toujours eu conscience que Stella était une très belle femme, mais ce soir plus qu'un autre, cette évidence me sauta au visage. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur son corps de rêve et bien évidemment, elle le remarqua. Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de moi, à croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour déceler la moindre variation de mes émotions.

« C'est joli non? » m'interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide en se dandinant légèrement.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle cherchait mon approbation. Comme si elle en avait besoin. Elle devait bien savoir qu'elle était belle et qu'elle faisait de l'effet aux hommes. Moi y compris réalisais-je en l'entendant me parler de son rendez-vous. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je réalisais que j'étais jaloux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte dîner avec un autre. Un homme pour lequel elle avait fait un effort particulier dans le choix de sa tenue. Une femme ne s'habillait pas comme ça si elle ne cherchait pas à séduire. Déstabilisé, je décidais de revenir sur un terrain plus neutre, et je lui parlais d'Hawkes. Comme toujours, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Me levant, je retirais mon arme et lui annonçais que j'y réfléchirais demain. La surprise qui se peignit sur son visage m'amusa grandement. Finalement je parvenais encore à surprendre Stella, et c'était assez réjouissant. Cela voulait dire que nous ne connaissions pas tout l'un de l'autre. Je lui annonçais donc que j'avais des plans pour la soirée. Je savais qu'elle avait interroger Rose et qu'elle ferait immédiatement le lien. Aussi scrutais-je avidement son regard, y cherchant une réponse qui pourrait m'aiguiller. Et je ne fus pas déçu. Cette lueur dans son regard émeraude, c'était de la jalousie. La même que celle que je ressentais à la savoir avec un autre que moi. Elle avait rendez-vous ce soir, mais peut-être pouvais-je la convaincre de passer cette soirée avec moi.

« Je crois qu'il est temps… » dis-je les yeux dans le vague sans réellement prendre conscience de la portée de mes paroles sur Stella.

« Laissez-moi vous arranger… » déclara-t-elle en cachant son trouble derrière un sourire.

Fasciné, je la regardais s'avancer vers moi en contournant mon bureau. Pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas, elle se conduisait comme une amie voulant rendre service à un ami, mais moi je voyais au-delà. Je voyais sa nervosité et son trouble dans ses grands yeux verts qui ne croisaient pas les miens. Stella fuyait mon regard, comme si elle ne voulait pas que j'y lise ses émotions. Je fus tirer de mes pensées lorsque je sentis ses mains frôler la peau de mon cou lorsqu'elle desserra ma cravate avant de me la retirer. Mon cœur rata un battement, et me passant la langue sur mes lèvres soudain asséchées, je détournais la tête.

« Il faut desserrer tout ça Mac… » rigola-t-elle doucement, amusée par mon trouble.

Incapable de résister, je reposais les yeux sur son visage souriant, et constatais de nouveau à quel point elle était belle. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. J'étais si engluer dans mon chagrin que je n'avais pas vu ce qui se trouvait pourtant juste sous mes yeux. Stella était là, juste à porter de mains, et je n'avais rien vu. J'avais pris ce qu'elle m'offrait sans rien lui apporter en retour, et je me sentais égoïste. Pas étonnant qu'elle recherche la compagnie d'autres hommes. Eux au moins avaient conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient qu'une femme comme Stella s'intéresse à eux.

Suivant chacun de ses gestes aussi attentivement que si j'observais des preuves, je la regardais jeter négligemment ma cravate sur mon bureau, remarquant qu'elle y prenait grand plaisir, comme si elle avait rêver de faire ça depuis un long moment. L'idée me fit sourire, et je l'observais se tourner à nouveau vers moi, une lueur déterminé dans le regard. De peur de faire une bêtise, comme poser mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à moi, j'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches. Avait-elle conscience de l'effet que ses gestes avaient sur moi songeais-je alors qu'elle s'attaquait au bouton de ma chemise. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne savais plus trop, elle s'arrêta au premier, puis réajusta le col de ma chemise, ses doigts graciles effleurant de nouveau ma peau.

« Voilà, là c'est mieux » assura-t-elle avec une satisfaction évidente.

Vaincu, je secouais la tête en souriant doucement, ce qui la fit rire avec une tendre affection. La douceur de sa main sur ma joue me fit relever la tête vers elle, et elle me sourit de nouveau avant de retirer sa main et de se détourner.

« Amusez-vous bien » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de mon bureau.

Je savais exactement où elle se rendait. Rejoindre son fameux rendez-vous. Si je la laissais partir maintenant, je savais que ce type prendrait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de temps à m'accorder. Fini les dîners entre amis, et les longues discussions jusque tard dans la nuit lorsque nous étions les derniers au bureau. Paniqué, je me tournais vers elle alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers, une main légère sur la rambarde.

« Stella? »

« Un problème Mac? » s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils en revenant sur ses pas.

« Non… enfin pas vraiment… » soupirais-je en fuyant son regard scrutateur.

« Mac? » m'appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur mon bras.

Malgré la couche de vêtement, je sentais la chaleur de sa peau irradier doucement sur mon bras, comme une brûlure. Depuis quand Stella me faisait-elle un tel effet? Où bien avais-je préférer ignorer l'évidence? La pression de sa main sur mon bras se fit plus forte, et je relevais les yeux vers elle. Elle me fixait, attendant une explication à mon comportement inhabituel.

« Stella, je… » commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.

Comment lui dire que je voulais qu'elle annule son rendez-vous? Que je voulais être le seul homme à faire parti de sa vie? Elle était ma partenaire, et je connaissais le règlement. Notre relation était interdite, mais en cet instant précis, je me moquais totalement du règlement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Stella. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais alors que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer une phrase correcte? Alors que je baissais de nouveau le regard, mes yeux tombèrent sur mon alliance, et je sus. Sans un mot, je relevais doucement la main à hauteur de nos visages et plongeant mon regard dans le sien je retirais lentement mais sûrement mon alliance.

« Il est temps… » répétais-je en espérant qu'elle comprendrait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et un léger cri de stupeur lui échappa. A son tour frapper de mutisme, elle m'observa comme si une seconde tête venait de me pousser. Attentif, je l'observais cherchant à jauger de sa réaction, mais elle baissa la tête, m'empêchant d'analyser ses sentiments.

« Cette femme à l'air d'être très gentille… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Et je me traitais d'imbécile. Évidemment. Je lui avais dit que je devais me rendre quelque part, que j'avais des projets pour ce soir. Elle venait donc tout naturellement d'en déduire que c'était pour Rose que je retirais mon alliance. En soupirant, je me passais une main sur le visage, et je décidais qu'au point où j'en étais, je ne pouvais pas faire pire.

« Ce n'est pas pour elle que je l'enlève Stella… » avouais-je en passant une main sous son menton pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Mais… » balbutia-t-elle visiblement perdue.

« Restez avec moi Stella, n'allez pas à votre rendez-vous. » lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle, le regard toujours rivé au sien.

Interdite, elle m'observa longuement comme si elle cherchait à déterminer si j'étais sérieux ou pas. Le cœur battant, je la laissais lire en moi, priant pour que je n'ai pas mal interpréter ses réactions et qu'elle éprouve réellement des sentiments pour moi autre que de l'amitié. Le silence dura si longtemps entre nous que je m'apprêtais à me résigner à ce qu'elle refuse ma proposition. Baissant les yeux, je soupirais, songeant que finalement, j'avais trop tarder et qu'elle était passer à autre chose lorsque la douceur de sa main sur ma joue me fit relever la tête vers elle.

Cette fois, son geste n'avait rien d'encourageant. Non, c'était un geste plus intime, une acceptation. Son sourire était encore incertain, mais la lueur d'espoir qui illuminait son regard ne me trompa pas. C'était loin d'être gagner. Une femme comme Stella n'était pas à considérer comme acquise. Non, avec elle, j'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour la séduire et la garder dans ma vie. Mais j'étais habituer à combattre, et je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu. En lui rendant son sourire, je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour qu'elle ne regrette jamais d'avoir accepter de rester à mes côtés.

« Vous avez l'air content » remarqua-t-elle alors que son sourire s'accentuait.

« Je le suis Stella, je le suis… » approuvais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui se trouvait toujours sur ma joue.

Naturellement, nos doigts s'enlacèrent, et c'est dans un synchronisme confondant, d'un naturel évident que nous quittâmes mon bureau, direction un petit restaurant discret où personne ne risquait de nous reconnaître.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 2, qui se situe cette fois du POV de Stella. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Finalement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fic contiendra, donc soyez patients... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 **:

Après que cette jeune femme m'eut avouer avoir des vues sur Mac, j'avais eu du mal à ne pas exploser. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas libre, qu'elle perdait son temps, mais de quel droit l'aurais-je fait? Mac était mon ami, et en tant que tel, je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de sa vie privée, même si l'idée qu'il sorte avec une femme me hérissait le poil. Incapable de détourner le regard, je les observais discuter, et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque Mac accepta le numéro de la jeune femme. Depuis la mort de Claire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais s'intéresser à une femme. Une femme qui n'était pas moi. Me rappelant que je me trouvais sur une scène de crime, je me détournais enfin et me remettais au travail, incapable cependant de faire disparaître la boule qui avait élu domicile dans mon estomac.

La journée me parut interminable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cet échange de numéro. Cela voulait-il dire que Mac allait enfin mettre un terme à son célibat? Qu'il allait accepter de sortir avec cette femme? J'aurais aimer lui poser franchement la question, histoire d'arrêter de me torturer, mais comment aborder le sujet sans donner l'impression d'empiéter sur sa vie privée? Et surtout sans lui faire comprendre que sa réponse avait une importance capitale pour moi. Depuis la mort de Claire, je m'étais persuadée que si Mac ne s'intéressait pas à moi sur un plan amoureux, c'était parce que la douleur d'avoir perdu sa femme était encore trop forte, mais s'il se remettait sur le marché des célibataires, ma belle théorie prenait l'eau de toutes parts. Cela voulait simplement dire que Mac ne voyait en moi qu'une amie, et rien de plus.

A cette idée, mon cœur rata un battement, et j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air. Peut-être était-il temps que moi aussi je recommence à fréquenter d'autres hommes que Mac. J'avais quelque peu mis ma vie privée en jachère pour être disponible au cas où Mac aurait besoin de moi, mais s'il sortait de son côté, pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas autant? Décidée, j'appelais un ami avec qui j'appréciais passer du temps. Il m'avait toujours plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il aimerait que les choses passent à la vitesse supérieure entre nous, et je savais que si ça n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que je pensais trop à Mac. Je devais donc essayer d'aller de l'avant, et me faire à l'idée que Mac et moi ne serions jamais rien d'autre l'un pour l'autre que d'excellents amis.

Une fois le rendez-vous pris, je me remettais au travail l'esprit un peu plus apaisé, même si je ne parvenais pas vraiment à me défaire d'une impression de trahison. Ce qui était idiot. Le fait de sortir avec un homme ne m'engageait à rien, et puis j'étais célibataire. Alors pourquoi avais-je la sensation de tromper Mac? Ça en devenait ridicule! Sans que je m'en aperçoive, l'enquête fut bouclée, et je me préparais pour ma soirée. Malheureusement pour mon rendez-vous, c'est en pensant à Mac que je choisis ma tenue. Et avant que j'ai pu m'en empêcher, je me dirigeais vers son bureau afin de connaître son opinion. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier qui menait au bureau de verre de Mac, je découvrais qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Danny. J'attendis donc que Danny ressorte pour m'engager à mon tour dans les escaliers.

Dès que j'entrais dans le bureau, je sentis le regard de Mac me scruter avec attention. Je savais que ma petite robe lui ferait de l'effet, mais pas à ce point. Il me déshabillait lentement du regard, ses yeux caressant les courbes de mon corps, me faisant délicieusement frissonnée. S'il continuait comme ça, je ne répondais plus de rien. Me dandinant légèrement, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, je finis par prendre la parole.

« C'est joli non? » l'interrogeais-je en arborant un sourire faussement timide avant d'ajouter « J'espère que vous ne serez pas le seul à le penser »

Je voulais voir sa réaction en m'entendant évoquer mon rendez-vous. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais encore espérer ou bien si je devais définitivement faire le deuil de mes sentiments pour Mac. Ce ne serait pas un processus facile. Tant que Claire avait été de ce monde, j'avais mis mes sentiments pour Mac en berne, me refusant à avoir une liaison avec un homme marié. Mais après la mort de Claire, ceux-ci s'étaient de nouveau imposer à moi avec la force d'un ouragan, et je m'étais autoriser à espérer à un avenir avec Mac. Ce que je n'avais pas envisager, c'était que Mac n'éprouve pas la même chose pour moi. Finalement, toutes ces petites marques de tendresse qu'il n'avait que pour moi n'étaient peut-être que le signe qu'il éprouvait une profonde affection pour moi, mais que ça n'allait pas au-delà.

Sans le quitter du regard, j'attendais qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Avec satisfaction, je le vis détourner le regard avec un froncement de sourcils, et je fus presque sûre d'avoir vu un éclair de jalousie dans ses grands yeux chocolats qui pouvaient être si durs, impénétrables, mais toujours doux et affectueux pour moi. Amusée, je le vis changer habilement de sujet de conversation, mais s'il s'imaginait que j'allais le laisser faire, c'était mal me connaître. Pourtant, je lui donnais l'illusion d'avoir repris le contrôle de la discussion et le laissait dériver sur la demande d'Hawkes. Soudain, alors que je lui demandais ce qu'il comptait faire, je le vis se lever et retirer son arme.

« Je crois que ça peut attendre demain » déclara-t-il en enfilant sa veste tout en ajoutant d'un air songeur, comme s'il venait tout juste de prendre sa décision « Pour l'instant, je dois me rendre quelque part »

Incrédule, je le regardais faire. Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Décidément, Mac parviendrait toujours à dire ou faire quelque chose qui réussirait à me surprendre. Estomaquée, je le regardais s'habiller, me demandant où il devait se rendre de façon si urgente. Avait-il un rendez-vous? Et soudain, l'image de Rose s'imposa à moi. C'était elle qu'il allait rejoindre, j'en étais certaine. Et mon intuition se confirma lorsque mon regard se posa sur un morceau de papier rectangulaire sur lequel une écriture féminine avait écrit une adresse. A l'idée que mes soupçons étaient fondés, mon cœur se serra, et je sentis une nouvelle bouffée de jalousie m'envahir.

« Vous m'impressionez » réussis-je à articuler malgré la boule dans ma gorge.

« Je crois qu'il est temps… » admit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Temps pour quoi? Pour refaire sa vie? Faire de nouvelles rencontres? Sortir avec des femmes? Mais je ne voulais pas! Je voulais être la seule femme de sa vie. Je voulais être celle vers qui il se tournait en cas de problèmes, celle à qui il demandait conseil. Bon d'accord, c'était déjà le cas, mais je voulais également être celle dans les bras de laquelle il s'endormirait et se réveillerait. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi comme je voulais être à lui. Cachant ma détresse derrière un sourire, je tentais de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à m'aimer.

« Laissez-moi vous arranger… » déclarais-je en fronçant légèrement le nez.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je contournais son bureau et dissimulant autant que faire se pouvait ma nervosité et mon trouble, venais me placer face à lui. Je sentais son regard poser sur moi, mais je refusais obstinément de croiser son regard, de peur de me trahir. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était que notre amitié pâtisse de mon incapacité à endiguer les sentiments que Mac éveillait en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas éprouver de sentiments aussi forts que moi. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Avec une lenteur délibérée, comme pour savourer ces instants d'une intimité extrême, je posais mes mains sur son torse avant de laisser mes doigts glisser sur le col de sa chemise, caressant au passage sa peau, me tirant un frisson de plaisir, et je desserrais sa cravate.

« Il faut desserrer tout ça Mac… » rigolais-je doucement, amusée par son trouble alors qu'il détournait le visage en se passant la langue sur les lèvres .

Bon sang, avait-il seulement conscience du fait que ce geste d'apparence innocente me troublait? J'espérais bien que non! Me concentrant sur ce que je faisais, je lui retirais complètement sa maudite cravate, et sans cacher le plaisir que j'en retirais, la jetais négligemment sur le bureau. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où j'avais eu envie de la lui retirer. Avec détermination, je portais ensuite mon regard sur les boutons de sa chemise, me délectant à l'avance de les défaire. Avec un amusement teinté de satisfaction, je constatais que Mac se laissait faire sans broncher. Il suivait chacun de mes gestes avec une attention presque clinique, mais il n'esquissa aucun gestes pour m'arrêter. En fait, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et je me demandais ce qu'il se retenait de faire. M'arrêter ou m'attirer à lui pour donner une toute nouvelle dimension à ce moment d'intimité?

Voilà que je recommençais à divaguer. Je savais que ce genre de situation mettait Mac mal à l'aise, et c'était tout ce que ce geste signifiait. Me contentant de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise, je caressais de nouveau son cou sous le prétexte de réajuster sa chemise.

« Voilà, là c'est mieux » assurais-je avec une satisfaction évidente en le détaillant attentivement.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je le vis secouer doucement la tête en riant, comme s'il reconnaissait sa défaite face à mon entêtement. Avec tendresse, je répondis à son rire, et avant d'avoir pu arrêter mon geste, je posais ma main sur sa joue, que je caressais doucement. Surpris, il croisa mon regard, et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Un de ceux qui me donnait l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Mais je me rappelais que ce n'était pas pour sortir avec moi qu'il m'avait laisser faire, et je retirais précipitamment ma main avant de me détourner et de m'éloigner avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

« Amusez-vous bien » lançais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres en pensant à la façon dont sa soirée pourrait se terminer. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander de ne pas aller la rejoindre, de m'emmener dîner comme nous en avions si souvent l'habitude, et au diable mon rendez-vous. J'échangerais volontiers tout les rendez-vous du monde pour une soirée en compagnie de Mac. Mais je n'en fis rien. Au lieu de ça, je continuais de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et atteignis enfin l'escalier. Au moment où je posais le pied sur la première marche, une main sur la rambarde pour me stabiliser, la voix de Mac retentit dans mon dos.

« Un problème Mac? » m'enquis-je avec un froncement de sourcils en revenant sur mes pas.

Cachant ma joie qu'il m'ait retenu, j'attendais de voir ce qu'il me voulais, mais il restait là à me fixer, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il voulait me dire, où bien qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire.

« Mac? » l'encourageais-je en m'approchant de lui pour poser la main sur son bras.

Malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste, je perçus immédiatement la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, la sentant m'envahir en une douce onde, me faisant frissonner. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais fait un tel effet, et je soupçonnais fort qu'aucun homme ne me ferait un tel effet à l'avenir. Seul Mac avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Les autres hommes ne seraient que de pâles substituts. Instinctivement, je raffermis la pression de mes doigts sur son bras, ce qui sembla le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Stella, je… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Ce qu'il avait à me dire devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il hésite autant. Anxieuse, je le fixais attentivement, cherchant à lire en lui comme il m'arrivait si souvent de le faire, mais il baissa la tête, me masquant ainsi ses pensées, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon inquiétude. Suivant son regard, je vis qu'il fixait avec insistance son alliance. Relevant la tête, il croisa mon regard, et ce que je lus au fond du sien me fit tressaillir. Lentement, il leva la main à hauteur de nos visages, et sans me quitter du regard, retira lentement mais sûrement son alliance.

« Il est temps… » répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Comme s'il m'avait frapper, j'écarquillais les yeux, entrouvrais la bouche et laissais échapper un petit cri incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. C'était la façon la plus cruelle qu'il ait pu trouver pour m'annoncer qu'il envisageait de refaire sa vie. Avec une autre. C'était cette Rose qui avait finalement réussit à le faire sortir de sa réserve et lui rendre le goût des relations amoureuses. Moi je n'avais été que l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était épancher. Je ne serais jamais rien de plus que son amie. Baissant la tête pour lui dissimuler mon regard embué, je prenais une profonde inspiration. Je devais conserver mon sang-froid. Plus question de rendez-vous. Dès que je quitterais ce bureau, je foncerais me réfugier dans mon appartement pour me morfondre sur mon sort. En attendant je devais garder ma dignité, ne rien laisser paraître.

« Cette femme à l'air d'être très gentille… » soufflais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Relevant courageusement les yeux, je découvris de la surprise dans son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, et un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Secouant la tête, il soupira d'un air las, et se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Ce n'est pas pour elle que je l'enlève Stella… » avoua-t-il en passant une main sous mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Mais… » balbutiais-je complètement perdue.

Avait-il rencontrer une femme dont je n'avais pas entendu parler? Mac était un homme très secret, et même si nous étions très proche tous les deux, il ne me disait pas tout.

« Restez avec moi Stella, n'allez pas à votre rendez-vous. » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi, le regard toujours rivé au mien.

Assommée et n'osant y croire, je le fixais, cherchant à déterminer s'il avait bien dit ce que j'avais cru entendre. Mac venait-il de me demander de passer la soirée avec lui? Était-ce pour moi qu'il venait de retirer le dernier lien qui l'unissait à Claire? Je n'avais peut-être pas rêver la jalousie de son regard lorsque j'avais évoquer mon rendez-vous avec Franky. L'espoir repris vie en moi, et un timide sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Soudain, je réalisais que j'avais garder le silence si longtemps que Mac devait l'avoir interpréter comme un refus. Avec tendresse, je le vis baisser la tête et soupirer, et je posais la main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que je le repousserais alors que j'attendais depuis si longtemps qu'il m'invite enfin?

Malgré l'incertitude qui continuait de m'habiter, je n'allais pas laisser passer une si belle opportunité. J'avais enfin la chance de découvrir si ça pouvait marcher entre Mac et moi, et au diable le règlement. Et puis ça ne m'ennuyais pas de faire un pied de nez à notre hiérarchie en entretenant une liaison avec mon partenaire juste sous leur nez. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais réputée pour suivre le règlement à la lettre de toutes façons. Pas comme Mac. Et il était prêt à tourner le dos à ce règlement qu'il défendait avec acharnement. Pour moi. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette constatation, et mon sourire s'élargit. Un sourire tout aussi éclatant apparut sur son visage, et ma gorge s'assécha.

« Vous avez l'air content » remarquais-je en souriant un peu plus.

« Je le suis Stella, je le suis… » approuva-t-il en posant sa main sur celle qui reposait encore sur sa joue.

Comme si nous avions fait ça des milliers de fois avant aujourd'hui, nos doigts s'enlacèrent, et avec un synchronisme confondant, nous fîmes retomber nos bras le long de nos corps, puis nous dirigeâmes d'une même démarche vers les escaliers. J'ignorais où il m'emmenait ce soir, et ça m'était égal. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être à ses côtés. Une fois dans la rue, je me laissais guider jusqu'à sa voiture dont il m'ouvrit galamment la portière.

« Où m'emmenez-vous Mac? » lui demandais-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

« J'avais penser à un petit restaurant pas très loin de chez moi, mais… » déclara-t-il tout en s'insérant dans la circulation.

« Mais quoi? » m'enquis-je le cœur battant la chamade, craignant qu'il n'ait changer d'avis.

« Mais pour plus de discrétion, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que nous allions chez moi? Ou chez vous si vous préférez! » déclara-t-il précipitamment scrutant nerveusement ma réaction du coin de l'œil.

« C'est une bonne idée. Va pour chez moi » souris-je, amusée par ses hésitations.

« Chez vous? » s'enquit-il, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Oui, c'est plus près » rigolais-je doucement devant son expression soulagée.

Et puis chez moi j'étais en terrain connu. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise pour séduire mon si sexy partenaire. Si tout se passait comme je l'espérais, Mac ne quitterait pas mon appartement avant demain matin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de l'attente, mais avec les partiels et le boulot, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture... **

**Donc voilà enfin la suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira, et j'esseyerais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le chapitre suivant, mais comme j'ai pas encore fini les partiels, je peux rien vous promettre... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**:

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Non seulement, Stella avait accepté d'annuler sa soirée pour la passer avec moi, mais en plus, elle venait de me proposer d'aller chez elle. Je savais qu'elle n'amenait jamais d'hommes chez elle. C'était son havre de paix, le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait bien et en totale sécurité. Je me sentais à la fois fier et terriblement humble de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en moi, et je me fis la promesse de m'en montrer digne. Elle ne regretterait jamais cette décision. Discrètement, je lui jetais un regard, et remarquais qu'elle souriait d'un air rêveur. Je ne lui avais jamais vu cette expression sur le visage.

« A quoi pensez-vous? » m'entendis-je lui demander avant que j'ai pu m'en empêcher.

« A la façon dont cette soirée a tournée. Je m'attendais à vous regarder partir rejoindre Rose, et au final vous êtes là, près de moi » répondit-elle en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure, comme gênée d'avouer sa jalousie.

« Je sais. Quand vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau, et que j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle vous vous étiez faites si belle, j'ai détesté l'idée de vous voir sortir avec un autre homme » lui avouais-je par soucis d'équité.

« J'avoue que c'était la réaction que j'attendais. Je voulais savoir si je devais faire le deuil de notre relation ou si je pouvais continuer à espérer qu'un jour… » souffla-t-elle en portant son regard vers la rue.

« Je suis désolé Stella » soupirais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.

« Vous êtes là avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte » me sourit-elle en serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

« Suis-je pardonner dans ce cas? » la taquinais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Son rire cristallin remplit l'habitacle et mon sourire s'élargit. Son rire était quelque chose que j'avais toujours aimé entendre. La seule écoute de ce son suffisait à me faire sourire, quelque soit la situation.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile lieutenant Taylor! » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard taquin.

« Je relève le défi lieutenant Bonasera » assurais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Voilà qui risque de devenir intéressant… » susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lui jetant un nouveau regard en coin, je remarquais qu'elle arborait de nouveau cette expression rêveuse, et je compris qu'elle pensait sûrement aux nombreuses possibilités qu'offrait cette soirée. Et c'était quelque chose que je comprenais. Passer une soirée avec Stella n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais c'était la première fois que nous allions passer la soirée dans le cadre d'un rendez-vous amoureux. A nouveau, mon regard se posa sur Stella qui se mordillait les lèvres, et un frisson me traversa à l'idée de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et inévitablement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers tous ce que nous allions partager ensemble. Peut-être pas ce soir, pas au premier rendez-vous, mais bientôt, très bientôt…

« Cette fois c'est mon tour de vous demandez à quoi vous pensez! » entendis-je la voix amusée de Stella me demander.

« A nous » répondis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je fus récompensé de mon honnêteté par un éclatant sourire. Ses magnifiques yeux verts si expressifs pétillaient de joie, et ses pommettes avaient pris une légère teinte rose sous l'effet du plaisir. Stella avait tout d'une femme heureuse, et je souris en songeant que c'était grâce à moi. Je lui souriais tendrement et reportais mon attention sur la route. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Un silence confortable s'installa, et rapidement, je m'engageais dans la rue de Stella.

« Garez-vous là Mac, nous allons continuer à pieds » m'indiqua-t-elle en me montrant une place de parking vide.

Sans demander d'explications, j'obéis. Rapidement, je coupais le moteur, sortais de la voiture dont je fis le tour pour venir lui ouvrir la portière. Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir, je l'attirais vers moi et refermais la portière sans la lâcher. Je constatais que j'aimais tenir sa main, et avec plaisir remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air pressée de me lâcher elle aussi.

« Continuez à agir comme ça, et vous serez tout pardonner lieutenant Taylor » souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser aérien sur ma joue.

La douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue me donna envie de plus. Je voulais goûter à cette bouche si tentante, je voulais savourer la saveur de ses baisers, je voulais me perdre dans la passion des ses étreintes. Mais je refoulais mes instincts. Stella méritait tous les égards, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'envisageais notre relation naissante comme une passade, parce que c'était loin d'être le cas. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que si je mettais un terme à mon célibat, c'était parce que j'étais prêt à me lancer dans une relation sérieuse.

« Il y a un restaurant italien un peu plus loin, nous pourrions y faire un saut » suggéra-t-elle alors que nous avancions tranquillement vers chez elle.

« Excellente idée » approuvais-je en lui souriant doucement.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, et nous nous mîmes en route d'un pas tranquille. Baissant machinalement les yeux, je constatais avec amusement que nos pas s'étaient synchronisés sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Comme si nous avions fait ça toute notre vie. Etait-ce nouveau ou bien cela avait-il toujours été le cas sans jamais que je ne m'en rende compte ? Haussant les épaules, je relevais la tête au moment où nous atteignons le restaurant italien dont Stella m'avait parlé. Galamment, j'ouvrais la porte et m'effaçais pour laisser Stella passer. Mon geste la fit sourire, et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau lorsqu'elle passa devant moi pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du restaurant bruissant de bruits de conversation et de rires.

« Merci Mac » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi » répliquais-je en lâchant la porte et en venant poser ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la guidée jusqu'au comptoir.

Au contact de ma main sur la peau nue de son dos, un frisson se répercuta de son corps dans le mien, et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Soudain, ce fut comme si le bruit environnant s'atténuait jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un lointain murmure, comme si le décor s'effaçait pour ne devenir qu'un brouillard indéfinissable. Il n'y avait plus que moi et Stella, et mon envie de l'embrasser. Et à la façon dont elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, je sus que mon désir était partagé. Alors, incapable de ne pas répondre à sa demande muette, je me penchais vers elle et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un second frisson, plus intense me traversa, et je raffermis ma prise sur elle. Posant ma seconde main sur sa joue, j'intensifiais notre baiser, heureux lorsqu'elle posa à son tour une main sur ma joue et entrouvrit les lèvres pour m'inviter à plus d'audace.

Je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour me rappeler que nous étions dans un lieu public, et que nous faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur ne faisait définitivement pas partie de mes plans pour la soirée. Relâchant difficilement les lèvres si douces et tentantes de Stella, rouvrant les yeux pour observer son magnifique visage tendu vers moi. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle comprenne que c'était terminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rouvrait les yeux à son tour et poussait un soupir de satisfaction qui m'envoya une décharge dans le corps, me donnant envie de m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres qui venaient de s'étirer dans un sourire heureux. Secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, je me tournais vers le comptoir, faisant semblant de m'intéresser au menu. Je ne voulais pas que Stella s'imagine que je n'étais qu'un obsédé, même si je devais admettre qu'elle me rendait fou. Même Claire n'avait pas un tel pouvoir sur moi.

« Que veux-tu manger ? » m'enquis-je distraitement, laissant mon pouce joué sur le velouté de sa chute de reins, souriant en sentant une chaire de poule révélatrice apparaître.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime, alors choisis pour nous » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre, savourant la douceur de mes caresses.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, sans que l'on y prenne garde, et je constatais que j'aimais beaucoup l'intimité que cela créait entre nous. Comme un idiot, je continuais de la fixer un long moment, avant qu'un raclement de gorge peu discret venant de derrière nous me rappel à l'ordre. Me sortant difficilement de ma contemplation, je nous commandais des spaghettis avec des boulettes de viandes, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de bordeaux. Nous fûmes servis rapidement, et lorsque je m'emparais du sac contenant notre commande, je constatais que le serveur dévorait littéralement Stella des yeux, ce qui me fi froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Me raclant la gorge pour qu'il reporte son attention sur moi, je le foudroyais du regard, le faisant difficilement déglutir. Stella, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, étouffa un rire derrière mon dos, et m'entraîna à sa suite en m'adressa un grand sourire moqueur.

« Serais-tu jaloux Mac? » s'enquit-elle avec malice.

« Bien sûr que… » commençais-je à protester, mais lorsque je la vis arquer un sourcils railleur dans ma direction je rendais les armes « oui » finis-je en baissant piteusement les yeux.

« J'aime assez l'idée » souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur ma joue avant de venir poser un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres.

Rassuré, je la guidais vers son immeuble dans lequel nous pénétrâmes quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois dans son appartement, je l'aidais à ôter la petite veste qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe puis retirait mon manteau avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine où elle s'afférait déjà à remplir deux assiettes. Décidant de l'aider, je retroussais mes manches sur mes bras et attrapait la bouteille, souriant lorsque Stella me tendit un tire-bouchon. Je versais la première rasade de vin dans mon verre avant de remplir celui de Stella, puis revenait à mon verre. Ensuite, tenant les deux verres dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre, je les apportais sur la petite table du salon, et Stella me rejoignit avec nos assiettes. Le délicieux fumet m'amena l'eau à la bouche et je prenais conscience de la faim dévorante qui était la mienne, même si je n'avais pas faim uniquement de nourriture. Mais cette faim-là était la plus facile à sustentée dans l'immédiat.

Nous commençâmes à manger dans un silence confortable, assis à même le sol, nos assiettes posées sur la petite table. Avec Stella, je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin de parler à tors et à travers pour meubler le silence. Avec elle, les mots avaient toujours été inutiles. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et posant sa fourchette sur son assiette, repoussa son assiette avant de se laisser aller contre son canapé. Une main sur son ventre et la tête rejetée en arrière, elle était magnifique, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre pendant un long moment que de l'admirer. La lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait une teinte dorée à sa peau, magnifiant sa beauté naturelle, et j'étais comme envoûté.

« Mac… que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Je vous admire » répondis-je du ton de l'évidence.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? » rigola-t-elle doucement en rougissant légèrement sous l'insistance de mon regard.

« Rien de mieux ni de plus agréable » répliquais-je du tac au tac.

« Je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien nous pourrions trouver une activité bien plus agréable » rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Immédiatement, je fus happer par ses grands yeux, et je sentis ma gorge s'asséchée lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement dans ma direction. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle s'agenouilla devant moi, et avec une lenteur délibérée, posa ses mains sur mes joues avant de se pencher vers mes lèvres dont elle s'empara avec une douce volupté. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de subir la douceur de cet assaut durant de longues minutes, mon cerveau momentanément hors service. Sa langue vint demander l'accès à ma bouche, et j'accédais facilement à sa requête, ravie que l'initiative vienne d'elle. J'avais donner le premier baiser, et malgré le fait qu'elle y ait répondu, j'avais craint d'avoir été trop pressant. Mais alors qu'elle mettait plus de fougue dans son baiser, ses lèvres se faisant plus insistante sur les miennes, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors seulement, je m'autorisais à participer à notre étreinte, et passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je l'attirais contre moi pour lui rendre son baiser avec une fougue similaire.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses mains atterrirent dans mes cheveux, attirant mon visage plus prêt du sien. En réponse, je pressais ses hanches plus fermement contre moi, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun espace ne sépare nos deux corps enfiévré. Malgré ses protestations, je quittais ses lèvres et entreprenait la découverte de son visage en y déposant des milliers de baisers tantôt doux et délicats, tantôt affamés et sauvages. Puis je descendais lentement vers sa gorge dont elle m'offrit un accès illimité en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Un grognement de contentement m'échappa et je grignotais sa peau, comme si je cherchais à la marquer comme mienne. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux, et un autre gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Alors que mes lèvres traçaient un chemin de feu sur sa peau satinée et descendaient vers sa poitrine, je me rappelais de qui je tenais dans mes bras, et reprenant mes esprits, je m'éloignais légèrement d'elle, mettant un terme à cette étreinte passionnée.

« Mac ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en rouvrant difficilement les yeux, visiblement perdue.

« Dieu Stella… tu me rends fou… » soufflais-je en passant une main dans ses boucles avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je m'assis à mon tour, me calant contre l'accoudoir, et elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre moi. Et à nouveau, le silence s'installa entre nous. D'habitude lors d'un premier rendez-vous, les gens apprenaient à se connaître, découvraient leurs points communs, mais Stella et moi nous connaissions déjà par cœur. Nous avions partagés ces moments depuis bien longtemps. Je la connaissais mieux que personne, également comme elle me connaissais mieux que moi-même. Alors tout naturellement, nous évoquâmes notre travail, nos collègues, et la discussion dévia sur Danny.

« Tu avais raison pour lui tu sais » soupirais-je en jouant avec les doigts de sa main qui reposait sur mon torse.

« Non. Tu as bien fait de l'engager. Danny est quelqu'un de bien. Il est juste jeune et manque encore d'expérience » répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête pour m'observer.

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, et comme toujours, je me rangeais à ses arguments. Stella m'était d'une aide précieuse, et je savais que tôt ou tard, elle serait promue, mais égoïstement, j'espérais que ce serait le plus tard possible, parce qu'autant que je sache, il n'y avait pas de poste vacant dans les parages, et l'idée qu'elle soit mutée loin de moi me rendait malade. Maintenant que je m'étais avouer mes sentiments pour elle, je ne voulais plus la voir s'éloignée de moi, et tant pis si ça faisait de moi un égoïste.

« Et puis je trouve que Lindsey a une bonne influence sur lui… » ajouta-t-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? » m'enquis-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas… j'en suis sûre…. » rigola-t-elle devant l'expression de mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas drôle… Tu sais bien que le règlement… » commençais-je avant de m'interrompre devant l'expression de son visage.

« Dans ce cas peut-être devrions-nous en rester là… » déclara-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Sûrement pas ! » protestais-je en la ramenant contre moi en me traitant d'imbécile.

« Pourtant nous sommes dans la même situation qu'eux » s'entêta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air buté.

« D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Tant que leur relation n'interfère pas avec leur travail, je n'interviendrais pas ! » soupirais-je vaincu.

« J'adore quand vous êtes d'accord avec moi lieutenant Taylor » triompha-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se caler de nouveau contre moi avec un soupire de contentement.

Rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part, je caressais distraitement ses cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre avait repris ses jeux avec ses doigts, et je me plongeais dans mes réflexions. Je connaissais les risques qu'il y avait à entamer une relation avec Stella, mais dans le fond, ça m'était égal. Il nous suffisait de continuer à agir comme avant au travail et de manière professionnelle, et Sinclair n'aurait rien à nous reprocher. Un bâillement m'échappa, et je m'installais plus confortablement sur le canapé, finissant par m'allonger, et Stella suivit le mouvement sans protester. Elle remua légèrement, se callant un peu plus contre moi, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, juste au-dessus de mon cœur, sa main dans la mienne. Perdu dans la contemplation de son merveilleux visage, je l'observais s'endormir avec un sourire serein sur le visage, et je ne tardais pas à en faire de même, tout aussi souriant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors verdict? **

**Vous avez aimer ou pas? **

**Donnez-moi vite vos impressions que je sache si je dois continuer sur cette lancée ou bien modifier ma façon de voir les choses... **

**Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà après une longue absence dont je m'excuse. **

**Dans les chapitres précédents, je mentionne la relation Lindsay/Danny alors que Lindsay n'arrive que dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, mais j'en avais besoin pour ma fic, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Dans cette fic, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais Lindsay est déjà là...**

**Sinon je ne devrais plus faire d'entorse au déroulement de la série, enfin je crois... **

**Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre... c'est un léger M... **

**Bonne lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4** :

Une douce sensation me retenait prisonnière des bras de Morphée, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'en défaire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, aussi sereine. Pour une raison encore non identifiée, je me sentais en sécurité, comme si tant que je ne bougeais pas, rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Laissant un soupire de bien-être franchir mes lèvres, je me callais un peu plus contre mon oreiller, et me figeais lorsque ledit oreiller remua. Surprise, j'ouvrais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils en découvrant que j'avais passé la nuit sur le canapé de mon salon. Me redressant légèrement, je baissais mon regard et me figeait en découvrant la présence de Mac. Et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'assaillirent. En me mordillant la lèvre, j'observais Mac encore endormi, le dévorant littéralement des yeux.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser à quel point les choses avaient évoluées en quelques heures. J'avais cru perdre définitivement Mac, et c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Notre jalousie mutuelle nous avait poussés à nous dévoiler, à prendre ce risque que nous redoutions tant, et pour une fois, nous avions été prêt à tenter notre chance en même temps. Et après une fabuleuse soirée, je me sentais en phase avec mes émotions. Mon cœur et ma raison avaient cessés de lutter, et je me sentais heureuse comme jamais. Continuant d'observer Mac, je souriais en constatant qu'il arborait une expression détendue et heureuse que je ne lui avais jamais vu, et mon cœur se gonfla de fierté en songeant que j'en étais la cause. Comme il était la cause de mon état d'euphorie.

Un frisson me secoua, et je réalisais que j'avais passé la nuit dans ma robe de soirée, et que celle-ci était passablement froissée, et qu'en plus, elle était remontée haut sur mes cuisses, me rendant plus qu'indécente. Heureusement que Mac dormait encore. Avec grâce et souplesse, je quittais la chaleur de son corps, frissonnant un peu plus, et gagnais ma chambre pour me changer. Attrapant des vêtements de rechange dans mon armoire, je gagnais la salle de bain et pris une douche expresse, pressée de retourner aux côtés de Mac. Une fois lavée et séchée, j'enfilais un jean et un petit pull vert avant de me passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux que j'attachais à l'aide d'une pince avant de retourner dans la salle. Arrivée près du canapé, je souriais en constatant que Mac dormait toujours, même s'il fronçait à présent les sourcils, comme si quelque chose était venu perturber son sommeil.

Indécise, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Devais-je m'occuper en attendant qu'il se réveil ou bien allais-je oser faire ce dont je mourrais d'envie, à savoir me rallonger à ses côtés pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Ma raison et mon cœur bataillait ferme, puis finalement, je faisais taire ma raison et écoutais mon cœur. Avec la même délicatesse que celle dont j'avais user pour m'extirper du canapé, j'enjambais le corps de Mac et reprenais ma place. Sentant ma présence, Mac bougea et ses bras vinrent se refermer autour de ma taille, me calant contre lui comme s'il avait voulu m'empêcher de repartir, et son visage s'apaisa de nouveau, faisant fondre mon cœur. Même endormi cet homme arrivait à me faire perdre mes moyens. Je me replongeais à nouveau dans ce qui risquait fort de devenir ma nouvelle activité préférée : observer Mac.

Incapable de refouler le désir qui montait doucement en moi, je laissais ma main glisser sur son torse, savourant le dessin de ses muscles et la fermeté de sa poitrine, me mordillant doucement la lèvre. Lentement, mes doigts poursuivirent leur découverte, et je redessinais tendrement les lignes de son visage. Jamais aucun homme n'était parvenu à me faire ressentir un tel cocktail de sentiments, et maintenant que je n'avais plus à refouler mes sentiments, je savourais le fait de pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes envies.

« Tu cherches à m'apprendre par cœur ? » retentit doucement la voix de Mac, me faisant légèrement sursautée.

« Non… Je te connais déjà par cœur » répliquais-je en lui souriant amoureusement avant de me pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour » souffla-t-il en me caressant tendrement la joue, avant de laisser sa main là où elle était pour mon plus grand plaisir, son regard étincelant d'une émotion nouvelle.

« Bonjour » lançais-je en continuant mes caresses, ma main redescendant pour venir se poser sur son torse, juste en dessous de son cœur.

Nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, puis avec une lenteur affolante, je me baissais, guidée par la main de Mac, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Au début, je me contentais de frôler ses lèvres, m'écartant chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approfondir notre étreinte, riant lorsqu'il grogna de frustration. Je prenais plaisir à ces tendres taquineries, et je savais que Mac aussi, parce que même s'il grommelait, il ne faisait rien pour approfondir notre échange, me laissant le contrôle de la situation, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Pourtant, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Moi aussi je voulais à nouveau savourer la douceur des baisers de Mac dont j'avais si souvent rêvé, et maintenant que j'étais libre de l'embrasser comme bon me semblait, c'était une chose dont je comptais bien user et abuser. Alors enfin, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, augmentant peu à peu la pression, et de ma langue l'invitait à m'ouvrir l'accès aux profondeurs soyeuses de sa bouche, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre résistance.

Notre baiser gagna rapidement en intensité, et les bras de Mac s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre lui. Allongée sur son corps musclé ciselé par l'exercice régulier, je me laissais aller à la passion qui coulait à flot dans mes veines, comme la lave d'un volcan trop longtemps endormi. Gémissante, je remuais légèrement, mon bassin venant à la rencontre de celui de Mac, et un râle de plaisir s'échappa du fond de ma gorge en découvrant l'étendue de son désir. Un grognement similaire me répondit, comme un écho, et Mac me fit basculée sous lui, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Frissonnante, je savourais le poids de son corps sur le mien, ne désirant qu'une chose en cet instant, que la barrière de nos vêtements s'estompe, et que plus rien ne nous sépare. Je voulais savourer la chaleur de sa peau d'homme, sentir les muscles de son dos roulés sous la caresse de mes doigts, et je voulais sentir ses mains découvrirent chaque parcelles de mon corps que je lui abandonnais avec une confiance absolue.

Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, probablement parce qu'il les partageait, Mac glissa ses mains le long de mes flancs et les posa sur mes hanches, jouant quelques instants avec l'ourlet de mon haut avant de le faire remonter et de laisser ses doigts découvrir la peau qu'il venait d'exposée. Un halètement de contentement m'échappa sous la douceur de cette caresse, et je m'arquais instinctivement vers lui, l'invitant silencieusement à se montrer plus audacieux. Jamais encore je ne m'étais abandonner si rapidement dans les bras d'un homme, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais avec Mac, tout me paraissait d'une simplicité confondante. Je me sentais à l'abri dans ses bras, aimée et protégée. Je savais qu'il ne profiterais pas de l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel l'acte sexuel vous plongeait pour profiter de la situation. Et puis nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, et même si hier soir était notre premier rendez-vous officiel en tant que couple, j'avais l'impression que lui et moi nous fréquentions depuis des années. Ce qui d'une certaine façon était le cas.

Les mains chaudes et délicates de Mac qui jouèrent avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge me ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et je me cambrais contre lui, l'invitant à me débarrasser du vêtement devenu inutile. Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou, et sans défaire l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, il fit redescendre ses mains dans une caresse aérienne jusque la taille de mon jean, en redessinant du bout des doigts les contours. Immédiatement, ma peau ultrasensible se couvrit de chair de poule, et je gémissais contre sa joue avant de chercher aveuglément ses lèvres dont je m'emparais avec avidité. Nos langues s'engagèrent dans un duel sans fin où chacun tentait de prendre le contrôle de l'échange sans jamais y parvenir. Ce n'est que lorsque je commençais à voir des flashs de lumière derrière mes paupières fermées que je rompais le baiser, la respiration haletante. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux tant mes paupières étaient lourdes de désir, j'observais Mac qui me dévorait d'un regard dévorant de convoitise. Dans un même élan, nous nous jetâmes sur les lèvres de l'autre alors que nos mains repartaient en exploration, mais nous fûmes stoppés dans notre élan par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire.

« Laisse sonner… » marmonna Mac en plongeant dans mon cou, m'arrachant un gémissement de délice.

« C'est sûrement le travail… » soupirais-je sans pour autant esquiver le moindre geste pour m'extirper de l'étreinte de Mac.

« Tu n'es pas d'astreinte… » répliqua-t-il en descendant jusqu'à mon décolleté qu'il se mit à butiner, me faisant frémir de plus belle.

La sonnerie s'arrêta et le silence reprit ses droits dans l'appartement. Avec un sourire triomphant, Mac s'écarta légèrement de moi et posa ses mains sur les bords de mon pull et m'interrogea du regard, guettant le moindre doute. Lui souriant amoureusement, je posais une main sur sa joue avant de me redresser pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alors lentement, je sentis ses mains remontée le long de mon buste, entraînant le vêtement dans le mouvement. Levant les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, je le laissais me dévêtir avec un frémissement d'anticipation. Je sentis mes joues rosirent sous la brûlure de son regard assombri par le désir. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de nouveau des miennes mais les quitta rapidement pour tracer un chemin de feu le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule gauche, jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge. Avec un soupir, je passais une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant son visage tout contre moi, et alors qu'il entamait l'exploration de ma poitrine, mon téléphone se remit à sonner, et cette fois, le sien se joignit à la partie.

« Tu dois répondre… » soupirais-je de mauvaise grâce.

Si je n'étais pas de garde ce matin, Mac était le patron, et si l'on cherchait à nous joindre tous les deux, c'était qu'il y avait une nouvelle affaire.

« J'ai pas envie » grogna Mac en se redressant sur ses avant-bras sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour décrocher son téléphone qui continuait de sonner dans le vide.

« Mac… » souris-je attendrie par sa mine renfrognée « Personne ne désire plus que moi rester ici et poursuivre ceci, mais ils vont s'inquiéter si aucun de nous ne réponds, ou alors ils vont s'imaginer que nous sommes ensemble… » continuais-je en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

« D'accord je réponds, mais qui que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil, il va se taper toutes les corvées pour les six mois à venir ! » grogna-t-il en se levant.

Un rire m'échappa à cette remarque. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Mac comme ça, et je devais admettre que j'aimais ça. Savoir que j'étais plus importante que son travail me remplissait d'allégresse. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il ait jamais fait passer ses liaisons précédentes avant son travail jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oui Danny ! » aboya-t-il en décrochant son téléphone qui venait de reprendre sa mélopée infernale après quelques secondes de silence.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, me perdant dans ma bulle de bonheur, me remémorant notre étreinte, chaque caresses, chaque baisers, je ne repris pieds dans le moment présent qu'en entendant Mac prononcé mon nom.

« Comment voulez-vous que je sache où se trouve Stella ? Elle avait un rendez-vous hier soir » dit-il en m'adressant un sourire coquin avant d'ajouter « Danny… vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit encore dormir… Je m'en occupe, après tout, elle n'était pas censée travailler ce matin… Elle n'osera pas me hurler dessus… enfin pas trop… » l'écoutais-je déclarer.

J'étouffais un rire à ces derniers mots, et comprenant que je devais moi aussi me rendre sur la scène de crime, je quittais à contrecœur mon canapé et me dirigeais vers la cuisine préparé le café et des toasts. Dans le salon, Mac poursuivit sa discussion d'avec Danny pendant quelques minutes, et je supposais qu'il lui demandait de plus amples informations. Enfin le silence se fit, et Mac fit bientôt son apparition, et son regard dévorant se posa automatiquement sur moi.

« Mac arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » protestais-je en sentant mes joues s'enflammées.

« Et comme est-ce que je vous regarde lieutenant Bonasera ? » demanda-t-il en arborant une expression innocente.

« Comme si tu étais sur le point de me dévorer ! » répliquais-je en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

« Probablement parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire » s'exclama-t-il avant de fondre sur moi et de me plaquer contre le plan de travail tout en m'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

« Mac… nous sommes attendus… » marmonnais-je entre deux baisers sans pour autant chercher à lui échapper.

Grommelant des paroles inintelligibles, il mit un terme à notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

« Pas de démonstration d'affection au travail ? » voulut-il savoir en jouant machinalement avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

« Nous devons montrer l'exemple et rester professionnel » soupirais-je en songeant que cette journée allait être infernale.

« Ok… On déjeune ensemble ce midi ? » s'enquit-il en s'éloignant de moi pour nous servir le café pendant que je m'occupais des toasts.

« Si on a le temps ça me va » approuvais-je avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous quittâmes mon appartement devant lequel nous nous séparâmes. Je me rendais directement sur les lieux alors que Mac faisait un détour par le labo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimer. Laissez-moi un commentaire... **

**J'essayerais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite... **

**Plus que un ou deux chapitres et cette fic sera finie... **

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic... **

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai bien avancée dans l'écriture et j'en suis au chapitre 7... Je pense qu'en tout, il y aura 8 chapitres...**

**Dans cette fic, Mac et Stella se sont mis ensemble à la fin de la saison 1, donc Stella n'est JAMAIS sortie avec Franky, mais ce dernier joue malgré tout un rôle dans ma fic... **

**Je pense que je ne dépasserais pas la saison 2, mais au cas où, je préviendrais au début du chapitre concerné... **

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Assis à mon bureau, je réfléchissais aux évènements des deux dernières semaines. Deux semaines déjà. J'avais du mal à y croire. Deux semaines que Stella et moi étions en couple. Après notre étreinte plus que passionnée de ce matin-là, les choses s'étaient considérablement calmées, probablement plus par la force des choses que par véritable volonté. Les enquêtes s'étaient succédées, et lorsque nous avions un moment de calme, nos horaires ne correspondaient pas. C'est à peine si nous avions pu avoir de véritable discussion, et cela commençait à me préoccuper, surtout qu'elle venait de faire appel à son ami Franky pour l'aider dans une enquête.

J'avais confiance en Stella. Même si ce type était séduisant, je savais que Stella n'était pas le genre de femme à fréquenter deux hommes en même temps. Non, c'était de lui que je me méfiais. Il avait une façon de l'observer qui ne me plaisait pas. Je savais que j'étais d'un naturel méfiant, ce qui dans mon métier ce révélait être une qualité, mais avec cet homme, c'était plus que ça. Il dégageait une aura de danger, et il regardait Stella comme un prédateur sa future proie. Je n'en avais pas parler à Stella parce que je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Non par manque de confiance, mais parce qu'en sa présence Franky était tout mielleux et charmant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme je l'avais vu.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, était de m'assurer que Stella ne restait jamais seule avec lui et qu'il ne l'approchait pas en dehors du travail. Mon intuition ne me trompait que très rarement, voire même jamais, et je sentais que je devais protéger Stella de cet homme, qu'il était une menace pour elle. La journée s'écoula lentement, et je profitais de chaque moment de répit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma paperasse qui s'était accumulée au fil des enquêtes. Le soir tomba sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et c'est l'arrivée de Stella dans mon bureau qui me tira de ma fastidieuse tâche.

« Mac? » m'appela-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant mon bureau.

« Un problème Stella? » m'enquis-je en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre… » Hésita-t-elle en me lançant un regard troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Stella? Un problème avec une enquête? » demandais-je en contournant mon bureau pour venir me poster près d'elle.

« Non… C'est personnel… » soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Dis-moi… tu commences à m'inquiéter… » l'encourageais-je en posant une main sur son bras alors que j'aurais voulu la serrer contre moi.

« C'est Franky… Depuis que j'ai annulé notre rendez-vous, il ne cesse de m'en demander un second. J'ai donc été obligée de lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Au début il a semblé l'accepter et se contenter de notre amitié, mais… » m'expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi comme en quête de réconfort.

« Mais quoi? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacée? » grondais-je en serrant les poings de colère.

« Non, mais il ne cesse de me faire des cadeaux, il m'envoie des messages… Il agit comme s'il était mon petit-ami… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne que mon cœur est déjà pris… » soupira-t-elle avec défaitisme.

« Je savais bien que j'avais de bonnes raisons de me méfier de lui! Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu ici, j'ai su qu'il ne nous attirerais que des ennuis ! Je veux que tu n'ai plus le moindre contact avec lui Stella… » déclarais-je avant de me reprendre de peur qu'elle ne se braque « Je sais que tu es une grande fille et que je n'ai aucun droit de te dicter ta conduite, mais… »

« Mac ! Tu es l'homme avec qui je partage ma vie, alors tu as parfaitement le droit de me faire part de ton opinion… ce qui ne signifie pas que je suis obligée de la partagée… » ajouta-t-elle en me souriant malicieusement.

« Stella… » grommelais-je malgré tout amusé qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je cesse de voir Franky. Peut-être acceptera-t-il mieux le fait qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous s'il ne fait plus parti de ma vie » soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation, mais je serais plus rassuré si tu venais à la maison pour les jours à venir, juste le temps que l'on soit sûr qu'il a bien reçu le message et qu'il va te laisser tranquille » lui proposais-je le cœur battant.

« Tu es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposée… » s'enquit-elle en m'adressant un sourire éclatant.

« Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir Stella… » la rassurais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant d'ajouter dans un murmure « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser »

« Envie partagée lieutenant Taylor… » souffla-t-elle en imitant mon geste et en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu as encore du travail? » demandais-je en tournant légèrement la tête, ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

« Non… Et toi? » voulut-elle savoir, le regard plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Rien qui ne puisse attendre demain » décidais-je avant d'aller chercher ma veste.

Pour toute réponse, Stella m'adressa un immense sourire, et c'est ensemble que nous quittâmes mon bureau. Nous passâmes à l'appartement de Stella où l'attendait un immense bouquet de roses rouge. Dès qu'elle aperçut le bouquet, je la sentis se crispée, et me penchant, je m'emparais de la carte pour en découvrir l'expéditeur, même si je savais à quoi m'attendre, et en effet, ce bouquet venait bien de Franky. Je comprenais pourquoi son comportement mettait Stella dans un tel état. Sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée, j'attrapais le bouquet et allais le jeter sans remords dans le vide-ordure.

« Je t'en offrirais de plus belles » lançais en allant rejoindre Stella qui était entrer dans son appartement.

« J'en prends bonne note ! » me sourit-elle avec reconnaissance avant de s'approcher.

Sans bouger, j'attendis qu'elle soit prêt de moi avant de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, m'offrant ses lèvres. Sans me faire prier, je me penchais vers elle et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant peu à peu notre étreinte gagnée en intensité. Ce n'est que de longues et délicieuses minutes plus tard que nous nous séparâmes, le souffle irrégulier.

« Je vais aller faire ma valise… » murmura Stella en s'écartant légèrement sans pour autant rompre le contact entre nos deux corps.

« Prends des vêtements pour plusieurs jours, nous ne savons pas combien de temps cette situation va durée » déclarais-je avec un grand sourire à l'idée que Stella allait venir s'installer chez moi.

En souriant, je la regardais partir et je me surpris à espérer que le provisoire devienne permanent. Je ne voulais plus ne la voir qu'entre deux portes. Je voulais passer chaque moment libre avec elle. C'était peut-être rapide, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Et cette cohabitation inespérée pourrait bien me permettre d'arriver à mes fins. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que Stella ne veuille plus repartir de chez moi.

« Mac? A quoi penses-tu? » entendis-je Stella me demander.

Surpris, je me tournais vers elle et la découvris à quelques pas de moi, m'observant avec curiosité. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une énorme valise près de la porte d'entrée, et un sourire satisfait barra mon visage.

« Je pensais que j'allais adorer t'avoir à la maison » déclarais-je avec honnêteté, même si je devais passer à ses yeux pour un imbécile trop sentimental.

« Plaisir partagé Mac » répliqua-t-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.

« Tu as pris tout ce qu'il te fallait ? » m'enquis-je en déposant un baiser dans ses boucles à la senteur enivrante.

« Oui. Par contre, j'ai fait des courses hier… » déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son frigo.

« Donnes-moi des sacs, nous allons emporter le tout chez moi » décidais-je en l'aidant à vider le réfrigérateur.

En silence, nous travaillâmes de concert, et en quelques minutes, tout était emballé. Attrapant les sacs de provisions, je me dirigeais vers la porte, laissant à Stella le soin d'éteindre les lumières. Patiemment, j'attendis qu'elle ouvre la porte, et alors qu'elle fermait la porte de son appartement, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur en prenant garde de ne pas renverser les sacs. Tirant sa valise, Stella arriva à mes côtés au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. D'un hochement de tête, je l'invitais à passer devant, avant de la précédée. Arrivés au parking, j'enclenchais l'ouverture des portes à distance, et Stella ouvrit le coffre afin de me permettre de me défaire de mes encombrants paquets. Pendant que je rangeais sa valise, elle alla s'installer à l'avant.

Le trajet jusque chez moi s'effectua en silence, et tout naturellement, ma main vint trouver celle de Stella posée sur sa cuisse. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux miens, et se mit à jouer avec, m'arrachant un sourire de contentement.

« Merci Mac » lança-t-elle subitement.

« De quoi ? » m'enquis-je avec étonnement.

« De m'accueillir chez toi entre autres choses… » soupira-t-elle en laissant sa tête reposée sur l'appuie-tête.

« Stella… Je suis ravi de t'avoir à la maison, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis tant que ce type te tournera autour, je ne serais pas tranquille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet » m'exclamais-je en raffermissant mon emprise autour de ses doigts.

« Peut-être mais… » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je t'aime Stella et tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Pas si je peux y faire quoi que ce soit » affirmais-je en levant nos mains enlacés pour y déposer un baiser empli de ferveur.

« Je t'aime aussi Mac » murmura-t-elle, une lueur heureuse dans le regard.

A contrecœur, je lâchais sa main afin de m'engager dans le parking souterrain de mon immeuble. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'ils s'arrangeaient pour que l'accès en soit le plus étroit possible juste pour obliger les gens à ralentir, ce qui en y réfléchissant était probablement le but de la manœuvre. L'idée de foncer dans un mur en béton devait en refroidir plus d'un. Nous répétâmes l'opération inverse dès que je me garais sur ma place de parking attitrée, et nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusque l'appartement terrasse que j'occupais. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, j'avais gardé mes clés en main, et j'ouvris rapidement la porte afin de permettre à Stella d'entrer. Prestement, j'allais déposer les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon où m'attendait Stella.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre » déclarais-je alors qu'elle jetait des regards curieux autour d'elle.

« Ma chambre ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un délicat sourcil.

« Et bien oui, la chambre d'amis » lui expliquais-je en lui montrant le chemin.

« Oh… » soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je rêvais où elle avait l'air déçue ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit attendue à passer ses nuits dans MA chambre ? Moi qui n'avait pas voulu la brusquée en l'installant dans la chambre d'amis, j'étais visiblement à côté de la plaque. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net en jouant la carte de la plaisanterie.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé mon lit, mais je ne voudrais pas passer pour un goujat! » riais-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour pouvoir observer son visage.

« Jamais je ne te verrais comme un goujat Mac » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Plus sérieusement Stella, j'adorerais m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligée. Alors oui je te propose la chambre d'amis, mais sache que ma chambre te reste ouverte… » déclarais-je en lui souriant tendrement avant de m'écarter pour attraper sa valise.

« Mac? » me rappela-t-elle alors que je me mettais de nouveau en route vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait la chambre d'amis.

« Oui Stella ? » répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je veux partager ta chambre » déclara-t-elle en rougissant de son audance, mais le regard qu'elle planta dans le mien était déterminé.

Mon cœur fit une embardée, et je sentis un immense sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. En deux enjambées, je fus à nouveau près d'elle, et la plaquant contre le mur, je me collais à elle et plongeais sur ses lèvres dont je m'emparais avec avidité. En gémissant, elle noua ses mains derrière ma nuque et ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux, m'attirant plus près de son visage. Nos deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre, chacun ressentait avec acuité l'effet que nous avions sur les sens de notre partenaire, nous tirant des gémissements de contentement. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit, et je m'arrachais brusquement de l'étreinte de Stella pour foncer dans le salon.

« Mac ? » s'étonna Stella en m'emboîtant le pas, une expression confuse sur le visage.

Sans répondre, je m'emparais de nos téléphones portables, et sans remords les éteignait. Danny ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne viendrais pas nous interrompre cette fois. Comprenant ce que je faisais, Stella éclata de rire avant de venir se jeter à mon cou, s'emparant passionnément de mes lèvres.

« J'adore vos initiatives lieutenant Taylor » souffla-t-elle sensuellement tout contre mes lèvres.

« Ce soir vous êtes toute à moi lieutenant Bonasera » répliquais-je avant de l'embrasser tout en l'entraînant vers ma chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser?**

**Je sais qu'après une fin pareille, vous avez probablement envie de me tuer, mais cette fic n'est pas M à la base, donc je ne pense pas récrire de scène intime (normalement)**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire quand même... **

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** :

Ce furent des coups à la porte qui me tirèrent des bras de Morphée, et de ceux de Mac par la même occasion. Mac… Au souvenir de la nuit dernière, je sentis mes joues rosirent, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je pouvais encore sentir la douceur des mains de Mac sur ma peau, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine et mon ventre, la caresse de ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Dieu que j'avais aimé sentir le poids de son corps sur le mien, entendre ses râles de plaisir alors qu'il me faisait l'amour. Mon corps avait bouillonné d'une énergie inconnue, et j'avais eu l'impression d'imploser sous la force des émotions qu'il avait fait naître en moi. Cette nuit avait été parfaite, et je me sentais plus satisfaite que jamais.

De nouveaux coups à la porte, plus insistants que les précédents, me tirèrent de mes pensées, et consciente que je ne pouvais aller ouvrir, je réveillais Mac à contrecœur. Il était tellement craquant dans son sommeil que je serais bien resté à le regarder dormir pendant des heures. Tendrement, je lui effleurais le visage du bout des doigts, mais comme il restait sans réaction, je me hissais vers son visage que je me mis à butiner avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Et soudain, je sentis ses bras se refermés autour de ma taille, et sans trop comprendre comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, prisonnière du corps puissant de Mac.

« Alors lieutenant Bonasera, on profite de mon sommeil pour essayer de profiter de moi ? » s'enquit-il en souriant.

« Vous plaindriez-vous lieutenant Taylor ? » ris-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Pas le moins du monde » rétorqua-t-il avant de s'emparer avidement de mes lèvres.

« Mac… la porte… on frappe… » réussis-je à marmonner entre deux baisers.

« Si je commets un crime, tu viendras me rendre visite en prison? » me demanda-t-il au moment où des coups firent vibrer la porte de l'appartement.

« Bien sûr, et j'obtiendrais même l'autorisation pour des visites conjugales » approuvais-je avant d'ajouter malicieusement « Enfin jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te faire sortir de là… »

« Une évasion ? » voulut-il savoir en arquant un sourcil.

« Absolument… Ensuite, on s'enfuirait comme Bonnie and Clyde… » ris-je en imaginant le tableau.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il avant de quitter le lit.

En me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je le dévorais du regard. Il m'offrait une vue imprenable sur son corps ferme et musclé, et avais-je besoin de le précisé, totalement nu? Je laissais échapper un grognement désapprobateur lorsqu'il enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt, et il m'adressa un sourire goguenard avant de quitter la chambre. Avec un soupir, je me laissais retomber contre les oreillers, me replongeant une fois de plus dans mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien avec un homme, aussi à l'aise. Lorsque Mac m'avait proposé de venir chez lui, je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles. Avec un autre que lui, je n'aurais pas accepté, persuadée que cette proposition cachait quelque chose, mais pas avec Mac. Je savais que sa seule motivation était son désir de me protéger.

Alors j'avais sauté sur l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec lui, et après la nuit fabuleuse que nous avions passé, je ne pouvais que me réjouir de ma décision. Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était que provisoire et que lorsque Franky aurait accepté le fait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous et qu'il arrêterait de me harceler, je devrais retourner chez moi, mais au fond de moi, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à repartir d'ici. Je me sentais à ma place auprès de Mac et je ne voulais pas avoir à renoncer à ce sentiment de complétude qui m'envahissait depuis que Mac et moi étions en couple. Le retour de Mac dans la chambre me tira de mes pensées.

« Qui était-ce? » demandais-je en me redressant, oubliant que j'étais nue.

Mais le regard que Mac posa sur moi m'alerta, et baissant les yeux, je réalisais que ma poitrine n'était plus couverte par le drap. Relevant les yeux, je plongeais dans le regard noir de désir de Mac, et un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres.

« Mac ? » l'appelais-je sans pour autant me couvrir.

Son regard ne me gênait pas. Je me sentais belle et désirable lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça, et j'aimais le pouvoir que je semblais détenir sur lui.

« Désolé… » marmonna-t-il en remontant son regard vers mon visage avant d'ajouter « C'était Flack… il a essayé de me joindre sur mon portable, mais comme je ne répondais pas, il s'est inquiéter et a décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien… » expliqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Et ? » m'enquis-je en le voyant hésiter à poursuivre.

« Et il a aperçu ta valise dans l'entrée… » soupira-t-il en se passant une main gênée sur le visage.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demandais-je en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

« Je lui ais parler de Franky et des problèmes qu'il te posait. Il va faire une enquête pour savoir s'il a déjà eu des problèmes de ce genre avant… » m'apprit-il avec une mine assombrie.

« Et comment as-tu expliqué ma présence chez toi ? » voulus-je savoir avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Quand j'ai dit que Franky te harcelait, il m'a dit que j'avais bien fait de t'amener chez moi afin d'assurer ta sécurité. Il a ajouté en riant qu'au moins j'avais une chambre d'amis, parce que lui n'avait qu'un canapé pourrit très peu confortable » sourit-il en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

« J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis » murmurais-je touchée par la gentillesse de Flack.

« Tu le mérites Stella. Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu ferais si l'un de nous se retrouvait en fâcheuse posture » m'assura-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de perdre le contrôle, électrisés par le contact de nos deux bustes dénudés, Mac se redressa et se rassit.

« Nous devons y aller… une nouvelle journée de travail nous attends » soupira-t-il en se levant.

« OK… je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? » m'enquis-je en rejetant le drap et en enfilant la chemise de Mac qui traînait au pied du lit.

« Stella… » gronda-t-il en m'adressant un regard faussement noir « Tu es ici chez toi… Pas la peine de me demander quand tu veux faire quelque chose »

« Message reçu… » ris-je, touchée par son affirmation.

Passant près de lui pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, j'en profitais pour lui voler un baiser avant de m'enfermer dans la pièce dont je ne fermais pas la porte à clés, espérant qu'il aurait l'idée de venir me rejoindre. Mais il ne le fit pas, pour ma plus grande déception. Avec résignation, je finis par sortir de la douche et m'habillait rapidement, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Mac ne m'avait pas rejoint sous la douche. Lorsque je sortais, le bruit d'une conversation me parvint, et j'eus la réponse à ma question. En arrivant dans le salon, j'aperçus Mac en grande discussion avec une sublime jeune femme qui était visiblement en pleine offensive de charme. J'aurais pu en être jalouse si la scène n'avait pas été aussi cocasse. Mac restait indifférent aux tentatives de cette jeune femme, et je décidais de sortir Mac des griffes de cette menthe religieuse. Silencieusement, je m'approchais et enlaçais Mac par derrière.

« Qui est-ce mon amour ? » demandais-je en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Mac.

« Une voisine » me répondit-il en se retournant pour m'enlacer à son tour, et indifférent à la présence de ladite voisine, m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Humm… je vais vous laissez… désolée pour le dérangement… » bafouilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement avec une expression tellement déconfite que je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

« Quand je pense que j'ai rater une occasion de prendre une douche avec toi… » grogna-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Nous aurons d'autres occasions » ris-je avant de me détacher de son étreinte pour aller me préparer un café.

« Je vais me doucher » soupira-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Ok » souris-je en préparant le petit déjeuner.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard et nous déjeunâmes rapidement avant de partir travailler. Encore une fois, la journée fut chargée, et Mac et moi ne fîmes que nous croisés. Je travaillais principalement avec Hawks, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas puisque je l'appréciais beaucoup. Toutefois, ma journée fut gâchée par des coups de fils répétés de Franky. Hawks remarqua mon trouble et essaya de me faire parler, mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyé, aussi décidais-je d'attendre la fin de la journée pour aller parler à Mac. Bien m'en pris, parce qu'en réintégrant mon bureau, je découvris un magnifique bouquet de fleur envoyé par Franky qui voulait savoir pourquoi je ne répondais plus à ses appels. Je ne remarquais même pas que Hawks était parti. En frissonnant, je rangeais nerveusement la carte dans l'enveloppe, et attrapant le bouquet, emportais le tout vers le bureau de Mac. En arrivant, j'entendis la voix de Hawks, et instinctivement, je ralentissais le pas.

« Mac je suis inquiet pour Stella » l'entendis-je déclarer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Mac, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

« Toute la journée, son téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner, et son expression s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque coup de fil, et tout à l'heure elle a découvert un superbe bouquet sur son bureau, mais au lieu d'en être ravie, elle a eu l'air inquiète. Je crois qu'il y a un type dehors qui s'amuse à la harcelée… » expliqua Hawks avec colère .

« Je sais Hawks. J'ai déjà pris quelques mesures pour protéger au maximum Stella, mais pour le moment, il n'a rien tenté qui justifie l'intervention de la police… » soupira Mac.

« Est-ce qu'on sait qui la harcèle ? » voulut savoir Hawks.

C'est cet instant que je choisissais pour intervenir. Après tout, j'étais la principale concernée. C'était donc à moi de mettre Sheldon au courant. Je devrais également en parler à Danny et Lindsay, juste au cas où…

« C'est Franky » lançais-je en entrant dans le bureau et en déposant le bouquet sur le meuble près de la porte.

« Ton ami sculpteur ? » s'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Visiblement il aimerait être plus qu'un ami… » soufflais-je en venant m'asseoir près de Mac.

« Je vois, c'est le genre de type pour qui non n'est pas une réponse… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… » déclara Sheldon en m'adressant un sourire réconfortant.

« Merci Hawks, mais Mac et Flack s'occupent de tout déjà » lui souris-je avec reconnaissance.

« Ok… » approuva-t-il avant de s'éclipser, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous.

« Je suppose que ce bouquet viens de lui ? » murmura Mac tout contre mon oreille, me faisant frémir.

« Oui . Il veut savoir pourquoi je ne réponds plus à ses appels… » soupirais-je en me laissant légèrement aller en arrière, m'appuyant discrètement à lui.

« Comme si ce n'était pas évident en soi-même… » répliqua sarcastiquement Mac.

« Parfois je me demande si je n'ai pas dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui faire croire que je m'intéressais à lui autrement que comme à un ami… » réfléchis-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable Stella. C'est lui qui n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que tu ne seras jamais à lui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher » rétorqua fermement Mac.

« On peut rentrer à la maison ? » demandais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Oui, rentrons. Et ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine ! » proclama Mac en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'entraîner vers les ascenseurs.

« Méfiez-vous lieutenant Taylor, je pourrais bien m'habituée à ce genre de traitement ! » le taquinais-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur habituelle.

En riant, nous gagnâmes la voiture et durant tout le trajet, nous rîmes et plaisantâmes, savourant le bonheur simple d'être avec l'être aimé. Peu à peu, la pression de la journée retomba, et c'est totalement détendu que nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement. Finalement, je me joignais à Mac, et c'est ensemble que nous préparâmes le dîner. Le repas avalé, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien. La soirée se poursuivit ainsi dans une ambiance paisible, et j'en savourais chaque secondes à sa juste valeur, oubliant totalement Franky.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé... **

**J'ai fini le chapitre 7 et ai entamé le chapitre 8, donc je posterais sûrement une suite demain... **

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saison 2 Episode 20 : revu et corrigé … j'espère que ça vous plaira…. **

**Et oui, pour un OS, c'est plutôt long, mais je me suis dit que faire une seule fic serait plus logique que de faire plusieurs petits OS, j'espère que j'ai bien fait...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7** :

J'étais sur les rotules. Les dernières semaines étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante, et nous n'avions pas eu une minute à nous. Et même si Stella habitait toujours chez moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je ne la voyais qu'entre deux enquêtes, ou lorsque nous faisions équipe, et encore, même dans ces moments-là, nous n'étions jamais seuls. J'avais du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle avait emménagé à la maison. Au fil du temps, elle avait apporté de plus en plus d'affaire chez moi, affaires qui avaient tout naturellement trouvé leurs places parmi les miennes. Mon appartement était devenu notre appartement, et aucun de nous n'évoquait la possibilité d'un futur départ.

Pourtant Franky semblait avoir enfin compris que Stella ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait plus contacté et Stella ne recevait plus de cadeaux de sa part. Lors du vernissage auquel Stella m'avait traîné sous prétexte qu'elle appréciait l'artiste, nous l'avions croisé, et il avait été courtois, amical avec Stella mais rien de plus. Oui, il semblait s'être fait une raison, mais mon instinct me soufflait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire et qu'il valait mieux rester encore quelque temps sur nos gardes. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il arrivait malheur à Stella parce que j'avais été trop présomptueux.

Relevant la tête de la paperasse dans laquelle je faisais semblant d'être plongé alors que mes pensées déviaient sans cesse vers Stella, je vis l'objet de mes pensées passer devant mon bureau, et avisant l'heure tardive, je décidais qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez nous. Aussitôt, je me levais d'un bond et attrapant ma veste, je quittais mon bureau et me dirigeais vers celui de Stella. En entrant, je la découvris figée devant une statuette, et je compris que Franky avait encore une fois frappé. J'avais eu raison de continuer à me méfier de lui. Doucement, j'approchais de Stella, et regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vis qu'elle lisait une petite carte.

« **Je l'ai appelé **_**Aresanob**_**, l'âme d'une femme en péruvien. Les différents visages représentent ta stupéfiante vision du monde. La grossière écorce orange représente ce que tu donnes à voir, ton armure de guerrière, et le visage blanc à l'intérieur, c'est ton âme angélique et pure.** »

« Stella ? » l'appelais-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayée.

« Je croyais qu'il avait compris, qu'il allait enfin me laisser tranquille, mais j'aurais dû mieux savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, une lueur colérique dans le regard.

« Je sais. J'espérais aussi qu'il avait abandonné, mais avec ce genre de cinglé il faut toujours s'attendre au pire » soufflais-je en repoussant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« J'aimerais tellement que tout ça s'arrête, qu'il me laisse tranquille. » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la délicate statuette et en la jetant rageusement dans la poubelle de son bureau où elle se brisa.

« Je sais. Je vais demander à Flack où en est son enquête. En attendant, rentrons chez nous » lui proposais-je en lui tendant sa veste.

« Oui, rentrons à la maison » approuva-t-elle en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

« Un bon bain chaud devrait t'aider à te détendre » soufflais-je en lui effleurant légèrement la tempe de mes lèvres.

« A condition que tu te joignes à moi… » renchérit-elle malicieusement.

« Comment refuser une si tentante proposition ? » souris-je en la couvrant d'un regard ardant de tendresse.

La sentant tendue, je profitais de ce que les lieux étaient déserts en dehors de quelques techniciens de garde pour m'emparer de sa main que je portais à mes lèvres. Dans l'ascenseur, elle se laissa aller contre moi en poussant un soupir défaitiste qui me laissa rageur. J'avais une furieuse envie d'aller trouver ce sale rat et de lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance.

« Merci d'être là Mac » souffla-t-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

C'était une habitude que nous avions prise depuis que tout le monde savait que Stella vivait chez moi. Au départ, Danny et Lindsay nous avaient taquinés, mais Stella leur avait expliqué la situation, et les taquineries avaient cessées. Evidemment, la rumeur était arrivée aux oreilles de Sinclair qui m'avait immédiatement convoqué. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il s'emporte, qu'il nous menace de nous renvoyé, mais il s'était contenté de me demander des explications sur le harcèlement dont Stella faisait l'objet, ce que je m'étais empressé de faire. Il m'avait écouté attentivement puis m'avait fait savoir que si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, je ne devais pas hésiter à utiliser les ressources du labo afin d'assurer la sécurité de Stella. La surprise passée, je l'avais remercié et avant de sortir de son bureau, il m'avait dit qu'il comptait sur moi pour rester discret et professionnel au bureau. Puis sans attendre ma réponse, il m'avait fait signe qu'il avait du travail.

Pas certain d'avoir bien compris, ou refusant de le croire, j'avais été rejoindre Stella et je lui en avais parlé. Elle m'avait écouté attentivement, puis un sourire joyeux était né sur ses lèvres, et elle s'était jeté à mon cou. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, Sinclair nous avait donné sa bénédiction.

« Discret et professionnel Stella » lui rappelais-je sans pour autant la repoussée.

« Rabat-joie » avait-elle grommelée en s'écartant sciemment de moi.

Après cette discussion plus que surréaliste avec Sinclair, Stella et moi n'avions plus fait mystère du fait que nous étions ensemble, et visiblement personne au bureau n'avait semblé surpris par la nouvelle. Comme si tous s'attendait à ce que cela arrive un jour où l'autre. De temps en temps, je surprenais le regard songeur de Danny sur moi, et je savais à quoi il pensait. A sa propre relation avec Lindsay. En les observant, j'avais l'impression de me revoir avec Stella au tout début de notre partenariat. Clairement attiré l'un par l'autre, mais craignant de compromettre notre amitié. Peut-être devrais-je avoir une conversation avec Danny. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi et qu'il laisse passer dix ans avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Lindsay. J'en parlerais à Stella pour connaître son opinion, et puis avoir cette discussion avec Danny me permettrait également de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas opposé à ce que Lindsay et lui se fréquentent à condition que cela n'interfère pas dans leur travail.

C'est donc tout naturellement que nous ne prenions plus qu'une seule voiture pour venir travailler lorsque nos horaires coïncidaient. Nous nous étions installés dans une routine agréable, et j'avais parfaitement conscience que tôt ou tard nous devrions parler de notre cohabitation et prendre une décision, mais comme Stella ne semblait pas pressée d'aborder la question, et je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en ailles. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle rendrait les clés de son appartement et emménagerait définitivement avec moi. Ou bien nous pourrions emménager dans un nouvel appartement plus grand, juste au cas où…

« Mac ? » m'appela Stella, me ramenant au présent, et je constatais que nous étions arrivés à destination.

« Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées » lui dis-je avant se sortir de la voiture pour venir lui ouvrir la portière.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » s'enquit-elle en me fixant avec curiosité alors que nous nous dirigions vers les ascenseurs.

« Je pensais à… » commençais-je avant de m'interrompre.

Nous devions avoir cette discussion. Même si elle devait me dire qu'elle voulait retourner vivre chez elle, j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne voulais pas la voir repartir de chez moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec moi uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait redevable ? Ce n'était pas sur ce genre de bases que je voulais construire notre relation. Je voulais qu'elle s'installe chez moi parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans moi, comme sa présence m'était devenue indispensable.

« A quoi Mac ? » me demanda-t-elle en enlaçant nos mains, m'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Je pensais à nous, et au fait que je ne voulais pas que tu repartes vivre chez toi… » me lançais-je finalement en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais sérieux et que je pensais ce que je venais de dire. Qu'elle comprenne que j'y avais longuement réfléchi, et que ce n'était pas une impulsion que je finirais par regrettée.

« Tu veux que l'on vive ensemble ? » s'assura-t-elle en se figeant.

« On vit déjà ensemble Stella, et ça se passe bien non ? » déclarais-je en attrapant sa seconde main.

« Très bien… Je me sens en sécurité avec toi… » approuva-t-elle en me souriant timidement.

« Je sais que tu aimes avoir ton propre chez toi au cas où ça finirait mal avec l'homme que tu fréquente, et je respecte ça… Je ne veux rien t'imposer Stella, et quoi que tu décides, je l'accepterais, mais promets-moi que tu vas y réfléchir » lui demandais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de me diriger vers l'appartement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir » lança-t-elle dans mon dos.

Ses mots m'atteignirent en plein cœur, et je me raidissais, prêt à l'entendre m'annoncer qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec moi.

« Je t'aime Mac, et je n'ai aucune envie de vivre ailleurs qu'avec toi. » dit-elle.

D'un geste brusque, je me tournais vers elle, scrutant son visage, et ce que j'y lus me bouleversa. Son regard étincelait, et un sourire éblouissant dévorait son visage, la rendant plus belle que jamais. En soupirant de soulagement, je m'élançais vers elle et la soulevais pour la faire tournoyée dans les airs.

« Dieu mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux » soufflais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans ses boucles alors que son rire résonnait à mes oreilles.

« Je le suis tout autant mon cœur » répliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour se presser contre moi.

« Quand emménages-tu définitivement ? » demandais-je avec une impatience non dissimulée.

« Et bien il faut que j'ailles à mon appartement récupérer le reste de mes vêtements, puis que je m'occupe de résilier mon bail et que je déménage mes affaires… » énuméra-t-elle en riant.

« Demain tu es de repos non ? » l'interrogeais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Oui » approuva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon alors que je refermais la porte derrière nous.

« Parfait. Je vais prendre ma journée aussi, et pendant que j'irais chez toi récupérer le reste de tes vêtements, tu iras voir ton proprio pour signer ton préavis » décidais-je en l'interrogeant du regard pour être sûr qu'elle était d'accord avec mon plan.

« Ça me va. Ensuite je te rejoins et je pourrais commencer mes cartons » approuva-t-elle en venant m'embrasser doucement.

Après avoir commandé notre repas chez le thaï du coin, nous nous installâmes au salon pour poursuivre cette discussion.

« Que vais-je faire de mes meubles ? » réfléchit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« On pourrait chercher un appartement plus grand qui serait vraiment chez nous » lui suggérais-je, attendant sa réponse.

« Plus grand ? » s'étonna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi pour pouvoir croiser mon regard.

« Et bien oui… Pourquoi pas une maison avec un grand jardin ? » répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Un véritable comble pour qui me connaissait. Stella était vraiment la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir me faire perdre mes moyens, et je devais reconnaître que j'adorais cette idée.

« C'est une excellente idée.. On pourrait commencer les recherches ce week-end. » sourit Stella en me lançant un regard tendrement compréhensif dans lequel brillait une lueur nouvelle « En attendant je mettrais mes meubles dans un garde meuble » poursuivit-elle en recommençant à manger.

« J'en ai un… Je l'ai louer pour y entreposer les affaires de Claire… et je n'ai pas résilier ma location lorsque j'ai tout donner à une œuvre de charité. On pourra y entreposer tes meubles le temps de trouver une maison qui nous convienne à tous les deux. » lançais-je sans réfléchir à l'impact que mes paroles pourraient avoir sur Stella.

Ce n'est qu'en la voyant se raidir que je compris ce à quoi elle pensait. Ce que je pouvais être stupide par moment. Doucement, je venais m'asseoir près de Stella, à même le sol, et passant une main sous son menton, l'obligeait à tourner la tête vers moi.

« Stella… Je sais que j'ai longtemps pleuré Claire, mais grâce à toi, j'ai fait la paix avec ce qui s'est produit. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui peut pousser des personnes à faire ce genre de choses, mais j'ai accepté que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Je n'aurais rien pu y changer, même si j'avais été auprès de Claire » lui dis-je avec fatalisme avant d'ajouter « Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé. Grâce à toi j'ai un futur, et je comptes bien vivre chaque minutes intensément »

« Je vous aime Mac Taylor » murmura-t-elle émue avant de se jeter à mon cou, nous faisant tomber à la renverse avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Lui rendant son baiser avec la même intensité, je laissais mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, et le désir qu'elle éveillait en moi se mit à bouillir dans mes veines. Je sentais le même désir émaner de Stella, comme s'il passait entre nos deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre, nous emprisonnant dans une bulle de sensualité et de passion dont nous ne voulions pas nous défaire. Sans la lâcher, je me mettais debout, obligeant Stella à enrouler ses longues et interminables jambes autour de mes hanches, et je me dirigeais à grand pas vers notre chambre, nos lèvres ne se quittant pas une seule seconde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Je sais, je suis cruelle, mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense pas écrire de scène M, quoi que une des scènes du chapitre 8 pourrait être considérée comme tel, je ne vous en dit pas plus... **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre... **

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier gsr45 qui continue de suivre cette fic et qui prend le temps de me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre… **

**StellabonaseraTaylor : thanks a lot for your review ! I'm so glad that you delight my writing and my story… **

**Ensuite, je sais que d'habitude j'alterne entre le POV de Mac et celui de Stella à chaque chapitre, mais dans celui-là, je passerais du POV de Stella à celui de Mac, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même… **

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8** :

Gagnée par l'excitation, je m'éveillais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, me sentant pleine d'une énergie débordante. Repoussant les draps, je sautais à bas du lit, et insouciante de ma nudité, me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Rien de telle qu'une bonne douche bien chaude pour commencer la journée. Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait le long de mon corps, je me faisais une liste mentale de tout ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis deux bras puissants et familiers encerclés ma taille pour me coller contre un torse ferme et musclé, que je pris conscience que je n'étais plus seule sous la douche. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, et je me retournais pour venir me blottir contre le corps nu de Mac qui m'observait avec envie.

« Aucuns risques que nous soyons interrompus, j'ai coupé nos téléphones, et j'ai branché le répondeur… » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser avidement.

Il mit tout son désir pour moi dans son baiser, et j'eus l'étrange impression que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés depuis plusieurs jours alors que nous avions passés une bonne partie de la nuit à faire passionnément l'amour, et visiblement Mac était plus que prêt pour un autre round, ce dont je ne me plaignais aucunement tant j'aimais être l'objet de sa passion dévorante. Mac était l'amant le plus attentif et attentionné que j'avais jamais eu, et chaque nouvelle étreinte me faisait ressentir des émotions inédites. Et alors que ses mains partaient à l'assaut de mon corps, je me concentrais sur les sensations qui m'envahissaient peu à peu. Mon corps tout entier se couvrait de chair de poule, mon sang bouillonnait dans mon corps, ma peau devenait ultrasensible, mon cœur battait des records de vitesse, mes jambes se faisaient aussi inconsistantes que du coton, et ma gorge devenait aussi sèche que le désert.

Pourtant, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais, ressentant tout avec une intensité accrue, comme si chacun de mes sens se trouvaient décuplés afin de me permettre de profiter au maximum de ces moments. En gémissant, je me pressais un peu plus contre Mac, l'invitant d'un mouvement suggestif à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je le voulais tout entier et je le voulais maintenant. Comprenant mon impatience, et la partageant, il me souleva comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume, et passant ses mains sous mes cuisses, me fit sienne, nous tirant tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de me sentir à ce point complète, à ma place, et alors que j'avais l'impression que chaque cellule de mon corps se liquéfiait afin de se reformée pour à nouveau explosée en un cercle vertueux de plénitude, je m'emparais avidement des lèvres de Mac, presque sauvagement, étouffant contre ses lèvres mes cris de plaisir et avalant les siens, les faisant miens. Avec délicatesse, il me reposa à terre, et avec des gestes alanguis et doux, nous nous lavâmes mutuellement avant de sortir de la douche.

Sans un mot, un sourire indélébile sur nos lèvres, nous retournâmes nous habillés dans la chambre avant d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Une fois ce petit rituel matinal effectué, nous quittâmes l'appartement pour rejoindre le mien. Dans le coffre, Mac avait mis les cartons qui me serviraient à emballer mes affaires. Nous savions que je ne pourrais vider mon appartement en un seul jour, mais à nous deux nous comptions bien accomplir une grande partie de mon déménagement aujourd'hui. Arrivés chez moi, nous nous séparâmes au rez-de-chaussée, Mac montant dans mon appartement alors que je me rendais chez mon propriétaire afin de discuter avec lui des modalités de résiliation de mon bail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Avec impatience, j'observais les chiffres défilés. Pleins d'une énergie débordante, j'avais l'impression que j'étais capable de soulever des montagnes, ce qui tombait bien vu que j'allais devoir déplacer des meubles et porter des cartons. Pourtant je ne rechignais pas devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait, au contraire. J'étais impatient de m'y mettre. Parce que plus vite nous aurions fini, plus vite Stella et moi pourrions commencer à construire notre avenir commun. Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de Stella, et je me dirigeais d'un pas sûr vers son appartement. Cela me faisait bizarre d'y venir sans elle. J'étais honoré qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me laisser y venir sans elle.

En souriant, je sortais son trousseau de clés de ma poche, et ouvris la porte de son appartement, lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle me fit me figer. Quelqu'un étant dans l'appartement. Immédiatement, mes sens s'aiguisèrent et je remerciais le ciel d'avoir pris mon arme de service pour le cas où je serais appelé pour une urgence. La sortant de son étui, je retirais la sécurité et avançais prudemment vers la source du bruit. Tout en avançant, j'observais les lieux, et je constatais avec effarement que l'appartement semblait occupé, comme si Stella y avait vécu ces derniers jours. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Plus aux aguets que jamais, j'avançais, mon arme tendue devant moi, et enfin, je découvris l'identité de l'intrus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » nous exclamâmes nous d'une même voix.

« J'attends Stella, nous devons passer la journée ensemble » déclara Franky avec aplomb.

« Dans vos rêves. Comment êtes-vous entré ? » m'enquis-je sans baisser mon arme.

« Stella me l'a donnée, c'était plus pratique comme ça avec les horaires qu'elle a… » m'assura-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Stella ne donne jamais la clé de son appartement, encore moins à vous. » répliquais-je en me félicitant d'avoir insisté pour que Stella vienne s'installer chez moi.

« Dans ce cas comment êtes-vous rentrer ? » répliqua Franky en perdant de sa superbe.

« Stella m'a laissé les clés avant d'aller faire quelques courses » souris-je, ravi de lui rabattre le caquet.

« Pourquoi vous aurait-elle laissé les clés de son appartement plutôt qu'à un autre ? » cracha Franky en dardant un regard haineux dans ma direction.

« Parce que je partage sa vie et qu'elle me fait confiance » le narguais-je avec satisfaction.

« Alors c'est vous… c'est vous qui me l'avez volé » s'écria-t-il avec hargne.

« Stella n'a jamais été à vous. Elle est libre de mener sa vie comme elle l'entend » rétorquais-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

« Elle est à moi ! J'ai patienté bien sagement, jouant les amis attentionnés jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte les sentiments qu'elle me portait, et lorsqu'enfin elle allait se laisser aller, vous avez tout gâché et vous me l'avez prise ! Stella est à moi et si je ne peux pas l'avoir, elle ne sera à personne ! » hurla-t-il avec démence.

Soudain, je vis sa main fondre vers la table et saisir un couteau. J'eu tout juste le temps de plonger sur le côté que ledit couteau arrivait à toute vitesse dans ma direction et vint se planter dans mon épaule, me faisant lâcher mon arme qui glissa jusque sous le canapé du salon. Retenant un cri de douleur, je portais ma main à mon épaule, et serrant les dents, retirais le couteau avant de le jeter au loin, juste au moment où Franky me fonçait dessus. Me plaçant de biais, afin de protéger au maximum mon épaule blessée, j'encaissais le choc de la collision, et nous tombâmes à terre. Franky était enragé et ses coups étaient désorganisés et peu ciblés, mais ils frappaient avec une violence et une force décuplée par sa rage. Diminué par ma blessure qui saignait abondamment, m'affaiblissant inexorablement, je ne pus durant quelques secondes rien faire d'autre qu'encaissés les coups.

Enfin, l'opportunité de me dégager de sous le corps de Franky se présenta, et je m'empressais de la saisir. Ramenant mes genoux vers ma poitrine, je passais ma jambe gauche par-dessus son bras droit et ma jambe droite derrière sa nuque, et effectuant une rotation du bassin, je me servais de mon bras droit valide pour repousser Franky, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le couloir où il s'écrasa contre la petite desserte en bois de l'entrée. Rapidement, je me relevais et cherchais mon arme des yeux. Je la repérais finalement sous la table du salon. Malheureusement, Franky se trouvait entre elle et moi, et il ne paraissait pas décidé à me laisser passer sans en découdre. Ma blessure saignait toujours, et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait. Heureusement mon passé militaire m'avait appris quelques techniques pour rester debout dans ce genre de situation, et je les appliquais les unes après les autres.

Je restais là où j'étais, attendant que Franky attaque de nouveau. Je constatais qu'il était lui aussi blessé, mais à la tête, et qu'l paraissait légèrement sonné, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas relancé l'offensive. Finalement, titubant légèrement, il se releva et me fonça à nouveau dessus, et je me campais solidement sur mes jambes, absorbant en partie le choc de l'impact. Je savais que je devais le neutralisé rapidement sous peine de ne plus être suffisamment résistant pour lui tenir tête. Et je ne devais pas oublier que Stella allait rentrer. Et si je ne me débarrassais pas rapidement de Franky, c'est lui qui l'accueillerait à son arrivée, et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Cette simple idée me galvanisa, et l'adrénaline coula à flot dans mes veines.

D'un coup de coude entre les omoplates, j'envoyais Franky à terre, et profitant de ce qu'il avait des difficultés à se redresser, je me précipitais jusqu'au salon pour récupérer mon arme. Dès que je l'eu en main, je me retournais pour faire face à mon adversaire. Je prenais de profondes inspirations afin de calmer ma respiration haletante.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Franky. Plus un geste ! » lançais-je en braquant mon arme sur lui.

« Si vous croyez que je vais me laissez gentiment passer les menottes, vous rêvez lieutenant ! » ricana-t-il en se retournant lentement.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix Franky » répliquais-je d'un ton mordant.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je m'approchais du téléphone de Stella et composais rapidement le numéro de Flack. Quoi qu'il arrive, je devais couvrir mes arrières.

« Flack » retentis la voix de Don dans le combiné.

« Flack c'est Mac. Je suis chez Stella et j'ai un problème » lançais-je sans quitter une seule fois Franky du regard.

« Je vais vous tuer Mac, et Stella sera toute à moi » s'écria furieusement Franky en avançant dans ma direction.

« Mac ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Flack à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quand je suis arrivé à l'appartement, j'ai découvert que Franky s'était introduit chez Stella. Il a essayé de me tuer. Je le tiens en joue pour le moment, mais j'aurais bien besoin de renfort. J'aimerais que la situation soit réglée avant le retour de Stella » expliquais-je alors que Franky continuais d'avancer vers moi, une lueur démente dans le regard.

« Restez où vous êtes Franky ! » déclarais-je en retirant le cran de sécurité de mon arme.

« J'arrive Mac, restez en ligne » s'exclama Flack et j'entendis un petit clic sur la ligne, et je compris qu'il enregistrait la conversation.

« Pourquoi Stella, Franky ? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'était arrêter à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi? Vous l'avez regardé? Elle est belle. Forte et indépendante! Possédé une femme comme elle doit être extraordinaire! La brisée encore plus! Elle représentait un défi à ma hauteur, mais vous m'avez gâché mon plaisir… » répliqua-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher » déclarais-je fermement en resserrant mon emprise sur la crosse de mon glock.

« Oh mais je n'aurais même pas besoin de l'approcher pour la détruire. Il me suffit de vous tuer et j'aurais gagné la partie ! » rigola-t-il en recommençant à avancer vers moi.

C'est là qu'un éclair attira mon regard, et je vis qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main gauche. Décidément, il avait une prédilection pour les armes blanches !

« Lâchez ce couteau Franky ! » criais-je espérant encore lui faire entendre raison.

« Pas avant de vous avoir tuer lieutenant Taylor ! » répliqua-t-il en avançant toujours vers moi.

« N'avancez plus et lâchez votre couteau ! » lui ordonnais-je de nouveau même si je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien.

« Changez de disque lieutenant, il est rayé » se moqua-t-il de moi en gagnant quelques précieux mètres.

Lentement, je me décalais vers la gauche, m'éloignant discrètement de lui. Je faisais à présent face à la porte de l'appartement de Stella, et je priais pour que Flack et ses hommes arrivent rapidement. Je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement, et je savais que Franky n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse pour fondre sur moi et m'achever. Je devais tenir bon et veiller à ce qu'il ne touche pas à un seul des cheveux de Stella. Galvanisé par cette pensée, je décidais de tenter une nouvelle fois de convaincre Franky de rendre les armes.

« Réfléchissez Franky. Si vous arrêtez tout maintenant, nous serez jugé pour agression et harcèlement. Si vous continuez, ce sera pour tentative de meurtre et ça risque de vous coûter cher, alors lâchez ce couteau et rendez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps »

« Non, c'est à vous que ça va coûter cher d'avoir braconné sur mes plates-bandes… » grinça-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Comme au ralenti, je le vis lever le bras qui tenait le couteau, et instinctivement, mes doigts se crispèrent autour de mon arme. Au même instant, la porte de l'appartement vint heurtée le mur, et je vis avec soulagement Flack et ses hommes. Timing impeccable.

« Police de New York ! Lâchez ce couteau ! » s'écria Flack en tenant en joue Franky qui enrageait.

Dans un rire démoniaque, Franky se tourna vers Flack et lui cracha au visage avant de se retourner vers moi et de lancer son couteau dans ma direction. Aussitôt, plusieurs détonations retentirent alors que je me jetais au sol afin d'éviter la lame qui m'entailla malgré tout l'épaule gauche. Heureusement que la cavalerie avait débarquée parce qu'à ce rythme-là, j'aurais fini en petits morceaux. En tombant, ma tête heurta le coin de la table, et j'eu vaguement l'impression d'entendre la voix de Stella avant de sombre dans l'inconscience, relâchant mon emprise autour de mon arme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir poster hier, mais j'étais trop fatiguée... **

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic... **

**Merci à gsr45 et StellabonaseraTaylor pour leurs si gentils commentaires, et merci à tout ceux qui ont lus cette histoire... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9** :

C'est avec le sourire et d'une démarche légère que je ressortais de chez mon propriétaire. Il avait été adorable. Comme j'habitais un quartier très recherché, il m'avait dit qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver de nouveaux locataires tant les demandes affluaient. Je pouvais donc partir avant la fin du mois. Bien sûr, si un nouveau mois commençait, je devrais lui en régler le loyer, mais je lui avais assuré que je serais partie d'ici là. Nous prîmes donc rendez-vous la semaine suivante pour l'état des lieux avant que je ne m'en aille, pressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mac qui devait déjà s'être attelé à la tâche le connaissant. C'est donc en pressant le pas que je gagnais les ascenseurs. Je n'avais quitté Mac que depuis une heure, et il me manquait déjà.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent je m'y engouffrais rapidement et appuyant sur le bouton de mon étage, attendais avec impatience que l'ascenseur n'entreprenne son ascension. J'avais hâte de commencer à emballer mes affaires et surtout de commencer ma nouvelle vie. Dire que bientôt, Mac et moi allions vivre ensemble. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser comme les choses avaient changées en si peu de temps. Et qu'en plus ce soit Mac qui ait fait le premier pas n'en rendait la situation que plus surréaliste. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, de rationaliser pour se protéger de la souffrance qu'engendre les sentiments avait accepté de lâcher prise pour moi. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur et m'avait redonné confiance en l'amour. Grâce à lui, j'envisageais l'avenir avec sérénité.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortais de l'ascenseur sans attendre que les portes ne soient totalement ouvertes et d'une démarche rapide, gagnais mon appartement lorsque des coups de feu me stoppèrent net dans mon élan. Instinctivement, je portais ma main à ma ceinture avant de me rappeler que mon arme était dans mon sac avec ma plaque. Je n'étais pas en service après tout. La sortant rapidement et passant ma plaque autour de mon cou, je m'avançais prudemment vers l'origine des détonations. Arrivée à l'angle du couloir, je m'immobilisais, et prudemment, je passais la tête pour observer le corridor, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me laissa bouche bée. Une demi-douzaine de flics, armes à la main se tenaient sur le seuil de mon appartement, et je compris que c'est de là que les coups de feu provenaient.

Hâtant le pas, je m'avançais, le cœur battant la chamade. Où était Mac? Il devrait être à l'intérieur à faire mes cartons! Que s'était-il passé? Et s'il était blessé ou pire encore ? A cette pensée, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, et je marchais plus vite encore, me mettant presque à courir. La distance qui me séparait de mon appartement me parut se rallongée à chaque pas que je faisais, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Au son de mes pas, les policiers se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme, arme en avant, mais en me reconnaissant pour certains et en avisant ma plaque pour d'autres, ils baissèrent leurs armes et s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer. Les dépassant, j'avisais la présence de Flack, et je me dirigeais vers lui avant de me figée. J'allais finir en statue de sel à ce rythme-là.

« Flack ? » l'appelais-je les yeux fixés sur le corps auprès duquel il était allongé.

Surpris par le son de ma voix, il tourna vivement la tête dans ma direction, et ce que je lus dans son regard m'arracha un cri de panique. Il me regardait avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse, comme si je venais d'essuyée une perte. Reportant mon regard sur le corps allongé à terre, un frisson me remonta l'échine et lentement, presque comme une automate, je m'approchais pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne. La peur au ventre, je ne quittais pas le corps des yeux, effrayée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Mac. De l'endroit où je me tenais, je ne voyais qu'une paire de jambe et une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de grossir.

« Stella… » entendis-je Flack murmurer, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, focalisée sur mon objectif.

Un cri de stupeur m'échappa lorsque je découvrais enfin l'identité de l'individu dont Flack avait pris le pouls. Franky. Mortellement blessé par plusieurs blessures par balles. Résultat probable de la fusillade que j'avais entendue. Mais que faisait Franky dans mon appartement? Et où était Mac? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Et si … ? Je ne terminais même pas ma pensée tellement l'idée m'était insupportable.

« Stella ? » m'appela Flack en venant se placer à mes côtés.

« Que s'est-il passer? Et où est Mac? » demandais-je sans quitter des yeux le corps sans vie de Franky.

« Je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Mac, Franky était dans ton appartement lorsqu'il est arrivé, t'attendant de pieds fermes. Il semblait persuadé que lui et toi étiez amants… » commença Flack, me faisant sursautée.

« Quoi? Mais non! Je suis amoureuse de Mac, jamais je ne le tromperais! » m'offusquais-je en lançant un regard incendiaire à Franky.

« Je sais Stella… » me sourit Flack, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard avant de reprendre « Franky aurait ensuite reproché à Mac de t'avoir volé à lui, et aurait essayé de tuer Mac… »

« Oh mon Dieu… Où est Mac ? » m'exclamais-je en portant une main à ma bouche, horrifiée, scrutant la pièce des yeux, espérant apercevoir Mac.

« Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Mac m'a téléphoné et lorsque mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés, Franky s'apprêtait à poignardé Mac et malgré nos sommations, a refusé de poser son couteau, nous obligeant à ouvrir le feu » termina Flack sans pour autant répondre à ma question, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon inquiétude.

« Flack? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mac? » m'enquis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je vais bien Stella » entendis-je derrière mon dos, et je me retournais d'un bloc pour voir Mac sortir de la chambre, un secouriste sur les talons.

« Lieutenant Taylor, vous devez aller à l'hôpital, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et vous avez reçu un violent coup à la tête ! » protesta ledit secouriste.

L'ignorant superbement, Mac s'approcha de moi et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il posa une main sur ma joue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essuya mes larmes que je me rendis compte que je pleurais.

« Mon Dieu Mac… » soufflais-je avant de me blottir contre lui, submergée par mes émotions.

« Je vais bien Stella, ne t'inquiète pas… » murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant de son bras valide.

« Ça aurait dû être moi… » constatais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, frissonnant de plus belle.

« Et je suis bien content que ce soit moi qui soit entré dans cet appartement ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrait aucunes protestations.

Sans plus argumenté, je me pressais un peu plus contre lui, laissant la chaleur de son corps chassé le froid qui s'était insinué progressivement en moi à l'idée qu'il lui était arrivé malheur, que je l'avais perdu. Lorsque j'eu enfin repris le contrôle de mon corps et de mes émotions, j'essuyais mes larmes en frottant mon visage contre le t-shirt de Mac, sentant son sourire dans mes cheveux à mon geste puis m'écartait résolument de lui pour pouvoir l'observer attentivement. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière gauche coupée, un bleu sur la pommette droite et un autre sur le menton. L'un de ses bras était emprisonné dans une écharpe, et l'autre avait été bandé. Et même s'il prétendait aller bien, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante, et je me rappelais que le secouriste avait dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il avait reçu un violent coup sur la tête, ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait la commotion cérébrale.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital » déclarais-je en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Stella… » commença-t-il à protester.

« Pas de discussion lieutenant Taylor ! A l'hôpital un point c'est tout ! » le fis-je taire en le défiant du regard.

En grommelant dans sa barbe, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête crispé, jetant un regard noir à Flack qui se retenait de rire face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas un rapport a rédigé lieutenant Flack ? » le rappelais-je à l'ordre.

Le son de ma voix le fit sursauté, et sans demandé son reste il se remit au travail. Avec amusement, je vis Mac esquissé un sourire satisfait et roulais des yeux. Les hommes étaient pire que des enfants dans une cours de récréation. Adressant un sourire moqueur à Mac, je faisais signe à l'ambulancier que nous le suivions, et celui-ci m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant, témoignant que Mac n'avait pas dû être particulièrement tendre avec lui. Je savais que Mac détestait montrer ses faiblesses, y compris devant moi, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse mettre sa vie en danger pour une question de fierté mal placée. Nous grimpâmes dans l'ambulance, et un seul regard suffit à convaincre Mac de s'allonger sur le brancard. Me saisissant de sa main libre, je repensais à ce que Flack m'avait dit, et je décidais de poser les questions qui m'assaillaient à Mac.

« Comment Franky est-il entré chez moi ? » demandais-je en resserrant mon emprise autour de ses doigts.

« S'il avait fracturé ta porte, je m'en serais rendu compte, donc il devait avoir la clé… » souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Je te jure que je ne la lui ai jamais donnée ! » protestais-je avec véhémence.

« Je sais Stella » me sourit-il en portant nos mains enlacées à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de demander « Une idée sur la façon dont il aurait pu se procurer un double de tes clés? »

« Je ne vois pas non… à moins que… » soufflais-je alors qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit.

« A moins que quoi ? » me pressa Mac sans me quitter du regard.

« Lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'aider sur l'affaire de cette jeune femme aveugle retrouvée étranglée sur le toit de l'immeuble de son petit ami, je l'ai laissé seul dans mon bureau. Il aurait pu faire un moule de mes clés sans que je m'en aperçoive… » lui expliquais-je en me maudissant de ma stupidité.

« Tu n'as rien à te reproché Stella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » me rassura-t-il en me caressant tendrement le dos de la main.

« Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabilisée. Je suis flic, et je me suis laisser abusée par l'image qu'il me renvoyait. » soupirais-je en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Stella, c'est lui qui s'est joué de toi. Tu lui a offert ton amitié et il en a profité pour abuser ta confiance et chercher à te faire du mal ! » m'assena Mac en serrant les poings de rage.

« Peut-être, mais au final c'est toi qui a été blessé et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais » murmurais-je alors que de nouvelles larmes emplissaient mes yeux, menaçant de s'écoulées le long de mes joues.

« Je te l'ai dit Stella, je suis heureux d'être entré dans ton appartement avant toi. Quand je pense à ce qu'il t'aurait fait subir… Heureusement maintenant il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit »

« Une chose est sûre, je suis bien contente de déménager ! Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre dans cet appartement après ce qui vient de s'y produire ! » m'exclamais-je en frissonnant, et je sentis Mac resserré l'étreinte de ses doigts autour des miens dans un geste de réconfort.

Le silence emplit l'ambulance, entrecoupé par la sirène qui nous permettait de foncer à travers les rues de New York, direction l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, je dus rester en retrait pendant que les médecins prenaient Mac en charge pour son plus grand damne. Profitant de ce que je me retrouvais seule, j'appelais le bureau et tombait sur Sid à qui je fis un bref résumé de la situation, lui demandant de prévenir les autres. Je lui demandais également d'envoyer Hawks à mon appartement afin de procéder à la collecte des indices, sachant que Lindsay et Danny travaillait sur une enquête. Lorsque je raccrochais, non sans avoir promis à Sid de le tenir au courant, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise soudain vidée de toute énergie. Un raclement de gorge me fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux, et je me concentrais sur la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

« Désolée » m'excusais-je en me levant.

« Ne vous excusez pas voyons » me sourit gentiment le médecin.

« Des nouvelles du lieutenant Taylor ? » l'interrogeais-je en pressant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Il a perdu une quantité impressionnante de sang, mais son taux d'hémoglobine reste bon. Malgré tout, le choc à la tête a été assez violent et nous voudrions le garder en observation pour la nuit mais il refuse d'en entendre parler. Il a signer une décharge et vous attend pour rentrer chez vous » expliqua le médecin avec désapprobation.

« Mac… » grondais-je en roulant des yeux, exaspérée par son entêtement. « Des recommandations particulières ? » m'enquis-je en souriant au vieux médecin.

« L'idéal serait qu'il reste éveillé toute la nuit, mais si jamais il s'endort, vous devrez le réveillez toute les trois heures. Si jamais vous n'y parvenez pas, vous devrez immédiatement appelé une ambulance » m'expliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner, appelé par un collègue.

Songeuse, je le regardais s'éloigner avant de me rappeler que Mac m'attendait et qu'il était probablement en train de rendre folles les pauvres infirmières. Je m'empressais de me diriger vers sa chambre avant de me rappeler que le médecin avait oublier de m'en donner le numéro. Faisant demi-tour, je me dirigeais vers le bureau des infirmières pour obtenir l'information. Et je ne fus même pas surprise lorsque l'infirmière m'apprit qu'il avait refusé qu'on l'installe dans une chambre et qu'il se trouvait donc dans la salle d'examen 2. Je la remerciais d'un sourire et m'y dirigeais donc. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin, je l'aperçus qui faisait impatiemment les cents pas sous l'œil exaspéré de l'infirmière qui avait été chargé de le surveiller.

« Mac ? » l'appelais-je tentant de cacher mon amusement mais échouant lamentablement.

« Enfin te voilà ! Allons-y » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

« Son ordonnance pour ses antidouleurs » m'arrêta l'infirmière alors que je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter le pas.

« Merci, au revoir mademoiselle » la remerciais-je en souriant.

« Stella? Tu viens? » s'impatienta Mac et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement.

Saluant l'infirmière, je quittais la salle d'examen, mon rire redoublant lorsque je l'entendis marmonner « _les hommes, tous des bébés_ ! ». Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » me demanda Mac en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Toi… » lui répondis-je, riant de son expression.

« J'ai horreur des hôpitaux ! » grommela-t-il en me suivant à l'extérieur où j'appelais un taxi.

De retour à l'appartement, j'aidais Mac à s'installer aussi confortablement que possible sur le canapé et lui donnais deux comprimés que nous étions passés prendre sur le chemin du retour. Dès qu'il les eut avalés, je me saisissais de mon téléphone et appelais Flack pour lui donner des nouvelles et nous apprendre où en était l'enquête. J'étais soulagée que Mac ne soit pas celui qui avait ouvert le feu parce que sinon Sinclair se serait fait un plaisir de lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcit. J'avais d'ailleurs encore du mal à croire qu'il nous avait donner sa bénédiction et me demandais ce que cela cachait. Après que Flack nous eut fait un rapport détaillé et affirmé que l'affaire serait vite classée, tous les indices confirmant la version de Mac, je raccrochais et annonçais à Mac que je m'occupais du repas. Il insista pour dresser la table, et sachant qu'il avait besoin de se sentir utile, je le laissais faire.

Nous dinâmes tranquillement, évitant soigneusement le sujet Franky, préférant parler de mon déménagement que nous avions du reporter par la force des choses. Nous décidâmes de commencer pendant le week-end à condition de ne pas avoir d'affaire qui nous tombes sur les bras. Allongés sur le canapé, un sourire étira mes lèvres au souvenir de la première nuit que nous avions passés ensemble. Nous avions passés la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le canapé de mon salon. Instinctivement, un frisson me secoua en songeant à mon appartement et à ce qui s'y était passé, ce qui aurait pu s'y passer. Dire que Mac aurait pu mourir… Un frisson plus violent me secoua, et je me pressais un peu plus contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Mac, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, en vie.

« Je vais bien Stella, arrêtes de t'inquiéter » murmura-t-il quelques part au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver… » soufflais-je en frissonnant de nouveau.

« Je sais, moi aussi… » avoua-t-il en passant son bras valide autour de ma taille, me pressant un peu plus contre lui.

« Comment ça ? » m'enquis-je en relevant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage.

« C'est toi qui aurait dû entrer dans ton appartement, et je ne cesse d'avoir des flashs de toi te battant avec Franky, obligée de faire usage de ton arme pour sauver ta vie, et ça m'effraie parce que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour t'aider… » gronda-t-il alors que sa mâchoire se crispait de rage.

« Mac ? » l'appelais-je en baissant les yeux tout en me mordillant doucement la lèvre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Stella ? » s'enquit-il en passant une main caressante sur ma joue.

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre d'être heureuse que ce soit Franky qui soit mort et pas toi ? » demandais-je d'une voie légèrement cassée, honteuse de mes pensées.

« Non Stella, ça fait simplement de toi un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse » me rassura-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, mais il me coupa dans mon élan en s'emparant de mes lèvres, et plus rien d'autre ne compta que la douceur de ses lèvres et la passion de notre étreinte.

« Le médecin a bien dit que je ne devais pas dormir cette nuit c'est bien ça? » voulut-il savoir entre deux baisers.

« Hummm…. » approuvais-je en me pressant contre lui, collant mon corps au sien.

« Parfait… Je connais une activité qui devrait nous garder éveiller jusqu'au petit matin… » affirma-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers.

Un rire m'échappa à son affirmation, et je passais mes bras autour de son cou, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Après tout, il était blessé, et je devais veiller à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. J'allais donc devoir prendre le contrôle de la situation, et à cette idée, un frisson d'excitation me traversa. Me cognant contre le dossier du canapé en essayant de me retourner, je décidais qu'il était plus que temps de poursuivre ceci dans un endroit plus confortable, et sans tenir compte des protestations de Mac, je me redressais souplement et l'entraînais à ma suite jusqu'à notre chambre. La nuit allait être longue, et je comptais bien en savourer chaque secondes…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu... **

**J'écrirais une suite à cette fic avec les épisodes de la saison 3, mais avant j'aimerais me concentrée sur mes fics Castle et Mentalist, donc je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à l'écrire et encore moins à la postée... **

**Merci encore de m'avoir encouragé dans cette aventure**

**Bisous et à bientôt...**

**PS : Laissez-moi un dernier commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir...**


End file.
